


Life is a Fluke

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Dark, F/F, Farewell spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what this is or what it's supposed to be, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, No Tornado AU, Other, Platonic Pricefield, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Rachel dies, Rachel's parents actually care that she's missing, Rebirth, References to self-harm, Reincarnation, Sad, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, This is the most fucked up thing I've ever written, Yall are in for a ride with this one, please forgive me for this, pricefield, shit with Jefferson is still happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Reincarnation AUAfter a freak accident that cost Max and her parents their lives, Max finds she's been given a second chance to give Chloe the comfort she so desperately needs.But it's not exactly the way she pictured.Instead of returning to life as a human, as Maxine Caulfield, Max finds herself reborn as a dog, tasked with keeping a certain blue-haired punk safe and happy while also struggling to hold onto the last remaining strips of humanity she holds.Devoted to her friend, and soulmate, Max devotes her life to taking care of the girl she left behind.(Loosely based on the movies "Fluke" and "A Dog's Purpose")





	1. Deer in the Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but enjoy :)

I stand beside Chloe as we look down at the casket that carries her father, my parents waiting idly to the side.

This is it.

This really is it.

I'm leaving Arcadia Bay.

I'm leaving behind my best friend.

"Chloe," I whisper, reaching out to hold her hand.

She pulls back so I let my hand drop to my side.

"Chloe... I have to go now".

She continues to ignore me, her body shaking for constantly being in tears.

 _She doesn't want this to be goodbye,_  I realize,  _If she says it now... it'd be like she was letting me go._

_I don't want to say goodbye either but... I'll have my chance._

"I... I'll see you soon," I tell her, tears still filling my eyes as I walk back towards my parents, turning around to face her one last time, "I promise".

Dad places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and leads me to the car.

"You're okay, sweetheart," he says, realizing I'm still crying, "You're okay".

I shake my head and get into the car, keeping a watch on Chloe from the back seat.

 _She'll find the tape, Max,_ I tell myself, wiping the tears from my face,  _She'll find it and we'll be okay._

Once my parents are both inside the car, they close the doors and begin to drive out of the cemetery, our new life in Seattle set just in front of us.

I watch with a broken heart as Chloe Price and her mother fade from view.

_We're Max and Chloe._

_And we'll always be friends._

_We'll always be together..._

_Forever..._

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Once we touch-down at the new house I'll see what we can do about getting you your own phone," Dad says, smiling sadly at me through the rearview mirror.

I whimper in response and hug my teddy bear; Captain; tightly against my chest, settling back down in my seat.

"I miss her already...".

"I know, Max. We'll be on the road for a few but like your father said, you can call Chloe once we get home," Mom says, trying to get me to smile along with them.

"But she needs me, Mom!" I cry, my voice cracking at the edges, "I can't just leave her!".

_She needs me..._

_...and I need her._

"*sigh* We know, Max. And if things were different, We'd stay in Arcadia Bay. But you know we need money and your father's new job is going to give us that".

I roll my eyes slightly, having a vague understanding of our financial situation.

"I know... but I still don't have to like moving," I say sourly, "Or the new house, or my new room, or my new school, or-".

"We get the idea, sweetie". Dad mumbles, already sounding annoyed, "but please try to keep an open mind. I know this move was sudden and you didn't get much time to say goodbye to Chloe but it's not like you're never going to see her again. Plus, you'll make new friends".

 _I don't need new friends,_ I think to myself,  _all I need is Chloe_

I sigh softly and nod, knowing that eventually, I'm going to have to warm up to the idea of living in an entirely different state, far from Chloe.

"I know...".

"Alright. Now, let's listen to some music, yeah?".

I nod a little, "Yeah".

So my mom turns on the radio, music drowning out the silence. "There we go. Now let's enjoy the rest of the ride, okay? No more sad talk".

I nod again, "Okay...".

"That's our girl... just try and stay positive. This isn't as bad as it seems, I promise".

I stay quiet after that, knowing that she's wrong.

This is bad.

Me moving is the last thing that Chloe needs right now.

No matter what anyone says...

Nothing is going to be the same after this.

With another sigh, I close my eyes, exhaustion from crying and the day's events starting to have its effects on me.

The radio continues to play in the background as my parents carry on with their idle chatter.

I yawn and hold Captain tighter, making myself comfortable in my seat as I drift to sleep, a dream begins to form at the edge of my mind.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of rain pounding on the windows, my parents still talking, their voices sounding strained and worried.

"Ryan, please pull over!" Mom hisses softly, "You know you have a hard time driving in the rain, please don't put everyone else's safety at risk just to prove yourself. At least wait until the storm dies out".

"Relax Vanessa. Everybody's fine. We're on a straight-away and there are no other cars in sight!" Dad replies, "I can see the road in front of us so you have nothing to worry about, alright?".

Mom grumbles a bit and nods, "Alright..."

I stay quiet, still half asleep as I look out the window at the darkness surrounding the car. I can tell that I've been asleep for a few hours, the tiredness in my mind more pronounced than before.

The music is still playing and I smile a little, recognizing it as something me and Chloe always listened to.

 _"We played hide and seek in waterfalls, We were younger, we were younger"_ I hum, feeling an odd pang of nostalgia in my chest.

I sigh again.

_"Someday we will foresee obstacles, Through the blizzard, through the blizzard"_

I close my eyes again and try to fall asleep, but the sudden rumbling of the car snaps me back into consciousness.

"Mom?!" I exclaim, trying to grab onto something as the car continues to shake.

"Hold on, Maxine," she says, quickly turning to dad, "Ryan, what's wrong".

"Just a bit of engine trouble, I think," he says, slight panic coating his voice, "That or the car is finally giving out".

"What?!".

"Mom?" I continue, trying to hold down my own anxieties.

"Oh, god, Ryan. I thought you got it fixed".

"Dad?".

"Pull over, Ryan. Now".

Dad presses down on the breaks, but nothing happens.

The car continues to accelerate.

"Ryan!".

"I'm trying!".

"Try harder! Everything was working just fine until now!".

"It's a 10-year-old car, Vanessa! Damn thing's been giving us trouble for months, you know that!" Dad yells, turning to mom with his eyebrows furrowed

"Mom? Dad?" I say, cowering slightly as they continue to fight neither adult paying attention to the road ahead.

They both ignore me.

"Mom! Dad!".

"Not now, Maxine!" they both yell, their attention broken for a moment.

"Watch the road!" I scream, the headlights catching a deer standing in the middle of the highway.

Dad looks forward and grabs the steering wheel, jerking it to the side to avoid hitting the animal.

"Ryan!" Mom screams, gripping on to the seat as we're whipped violently to the left.

"Everyone hold on!" Dad yells, slamming his feet down on the breaks even though he knows it's useless, "Brace yourselves!".

I watch in horror as the car swerves off the road, the tires quickly losing traction on the slick road.

Time seems to slow to a crawl for a moment as the car flips over, sending all our belonging that were packed away in boxes flying, pelting me as we go back down.

There's a loud crashing sound as time finally catches up with itself and the car smacks to the ground. The windows shatter and the sound of bending and breaking metal rips through the car.

Pain soon follows as broken glass rips into my skin and random debris continue to pelt and pierce my fragile body.

The last thing I hear is before everything goes dark is the sound of my own voice, saying the only thing my mind could comprehend in that exact moment.

"Chloe...".

* * *

There's a bright light all around me, wrapping me in a blanket of warmth and comfort.

Everything is calm and quiet, serene almost.

I was in a car accident and... I don't remember getting out of it.

I don't remember waking up or being rescued.

_I... died._

_I'm dead..._

_Mom..._

_Dad..._

_Chl-_

_No... oh god..._

_no no no no..._

_Chloe..._

Wherever I am, nothing hurts and everything is okay.

But...

It's not.

There's something that prevents me from being completely enclosed by the light.

A deep longing that consumes my heart.

A need to fulfill a promise I made to the person that means the world to me.

_T̷h̸i̸s̵ ̵i̴s̸ ̶y̷o̸u̶r̸ ̷t̸i̷m̵e̵ ̸M̸a̴x̸i̶n̸e̶ ̵C̴a̸u̴l̶f̴i̵e̸l̷d̸.̸ ̸P̸l̸e̵a̵s̵e̶.̵.̴.̴ ̵j̸o̴i̴n̷ ̶m̵e̴ ̵a̸n̶d̶ ̶y̵o̴u̷ ̶w̸i̶l̸l̷ ̶l̴i̸v̵e̶ ̶i̷n̴ ̴e̵t̸e̶r̵n̷a̵l̵ ̸h̸a̵p̶p̸i̴n̶e̸s̷s̸ ̷w̶i̶t̷h̵ ̸t̷h̶o̶s̴e̵ ̶y̵o̶u̸ ̸h̵a̴v̸e̴ ̴l̶o̵s̷t̷.̸_

No... I won't be happy without Chloe.

There is no happiness without Chloe.

 _I cant go yet_ , I tell the light.

_I'm not done._

_I can't leave her..._

_Not now..._

_Not like this._

_Not after William..._

_She still needs me._

The light, almost in response, flickers slightly and dims.

 _W̵h̶o̸ ̴i̶s̷ ̶t̷h̸i̸s̶ ̸ **s̸h̴e̴**  ̴y̸o̵u̵ ̵s̴p̶e̴a̸k̵ ̴o̶f̵?̸ _it asks.

_Chloe..._

_She's my best friend but..._

_She's more than that... a lot more_

I'm not exactly sure what I mean by that but it feels right to say.

_She's my everything._

_I love her..._

There's a slight pause before the light speaks again

_I̸ ̵s̸e̶e̴.̸.̵.̴_

_I̷ ̴c̶a̷n̸n̶o̴t̶ ̸g̴i̵v̷e̷ ̴y̸o̷u̷ ̷e̵x̶a̷c̴t̵l̴y̶ ̷w̸h̷a̵t̶ ̴y̸o̸u̵ ̵s̴e̶e̴k̴,̶ ̷b̸u̵t̷ ̸t̶_ _h̸e̶r̸e̵ ̴i̸s̴ ̸a̷ ̷w̴a̴y̴ ̷f̵o̷r̸ ̶y̴o̸u̶ ̴t̸o̶ ̷r̵e̶m̶a̵i̷n̴ ̷t̵o̷g̴e̵t̷h̵e̵r̷_

_There is?!_

_I'll do it!_

_I don't care what it is, I just want to be with Chloe again._

_I'd do anything for her._

_Anything_ , I say,  _Anything for Chloe._

_V̶e̷r̶y̶ ̷w̸e̷l̴l̸.̵ ̶_

_A̴l̶l̶ ̵I̶ ̵a̵s̸k̶ ̷i̵s̸ ̶t̴h̶a̶t̴ ̸y̷o̵u̷ ̸c̶a̷r̴e̵ ̷f̶o̷r̴ ̶h̴e̶r̸ ̸t̵h̴e̸ ̸w̸a̷y̷ ̴s̵h̶e̶ ̵w̷i̵l̵l̵ ̸c̶a̴r̵e̷ ̵f̴o̸r̵ ̷y̴o̴u̶.̵_

_Y̷o̷u̶ ̸a̴r̵e̶ ̸b̸o̴n̴d̷e̸d̷ ̴b̵y̷ ̴l̷o̵v̷e̴ ̶a̷n̵d̵ ̷t̷i̸m̷e̴.̵.̶.̴ ̵t̷a̵k̶e̷ ̸c̴a̸r̴e̶ ̷o̷f̸ ̸e̶a̵c̷h̶ ̷o̴t̴h̸e̵r̴ ̸t̵i̷l̸l̶ ̶y̴o̸u̸ ̴p̶a̸r̷t̴ ̵w̸a̵y̵s̶ ̸o̷n̸c̶e̴ ̵m̵o̶r̷e̴.̴_

_I will... I will,_  I say, watching as the light continues to recede, the warmth being taken with it,  _I'd do anything to be with you again, Chloe Price._

_Anything._

_U̷n̷t̴i̸l̸ ̷n̸e̷x̸t̴ ̴t̶i̶m̴e̷,̴ ̴M̵a̷x̵i̸n̷e̴ ̶C̸a̴u̸l̴f̴i̵e̵l̶d̴ ̷_


	2. Rebirth

I wake up with a start, my body feeling sore and heavy like I've been asleep for a long time.

My head is filled with a thick haze that clouds over my thoughts, making it hard to figure out whats going on.

 _Am I back?_ I think, and odd whimper escaping my lips,  _Am I back with Chloe?_

My ears are ringing and my vision is fogged, my senses slowly beginning to come back to me.

There's an echoey voice talking to me from above, cursing in panicked tones.

"Shit, shit, fuck, fuck... oh god".

 _Is it help?_ I think.

_Am I being rescued from the accident?_

_Did the voice bring me back to life?_

"Shit... uh... are you okay? Wake up... come on... you're okay... _Please be okay"._

I whimper again and move around a bit, trying to give off signs of life.

"Oh thank god, you're still alive. *sigh* Now, come on... we gotta get you up and outta here," the voice says, softly shaking my body.

I open my eyes a little and see the face of a girl sitting beside me, her striking blue hair glistening in the sun.

"There we go..." she says, continuing to pat me encouragingly as I slowly sit up, "Good boy".

 ** _Boy?!_**  I exclaim in utter confusion,  ** _I'm not a boy!_**

I stiffen up when I hear myself.

My voice is off, in fact... it's not a voice at all.

It's a bark.

A dog's bark.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" the girl says as I scramble backward, "Easy, easy...".

Panicked beyond compare, I quickly look myself over, shocked to find my body covered in thick brown fur.

My hands are no longer hands, but paws.

My nose is no longer small, cute and button-like, but long and boxy in front of my face.

My ears are no longer flat but erect on the top of my head.

A bushy tail now wags back and forth from my back-side.

 ** _I'm a dog?!_**  I say, barking again, ** _why am I a dog?! I thought I was going to come back as a human. As Max Caulfield._**

_But..._

_I'm not her anymore._

_Maxine Caulfield is dead._

_Yet..._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still alive._

_This is my second chance._

_This is the other way..._

"You're okay, dog," the girl says as she inches closer to me, "You're okay...".

_How am I supposed to find Chloe now?_

_How is she supposed to recognize me?_

_How am I supposed to find her like this?_

I whimper again and look towards the girl, unsure of what I should do with my current situation.

"I thought I'd killed you..." she continues, reaching her hand out to me, "I mean, I almost hit you and everything, but... you seem okay".

 ** _You almost... hit me?_**  I ask, barking softly this time, looking behind her.

There's a rusty old pick up truck sitting on the edge of the road, the engine still running.

"I should probably take you to the vet, though. Make sure you're actually alright".

I look down at her hand that's reaching for me, her fingers just inches away from touching my nose... or muzzle now.

"Come on... I won't bite as long as you don't".

I internally roll my eyes and giver her hand an experimental sniff, not sensing any immediate danger.

Slowly, I push my head into her hand until she's petting me again.

"That's a good boy... good dog".

I growl softly when she calls me a boy again.

"Uh... good  _girl_?" she tests.

I unintentionally start wagging my tail in response.

 _This is going to take a lot of getting used to,_  I think to myself, continuing to wag my tale as the girl starts scratching behind my ears.

"Good girl it is then," she says with a smile as I come closer pressing my head against her chest in thanks for helping me. "Heh... you're pretty friendly for a stray aren't ya? Are you a stray?".

As she pets me, I continue to sniff at her, oddly compelled to memorize her scent.

But... the more I smell, the more familiar it becomes.

_I smell cigarettes and weed and smoke, sweat, and grease._

I sniff deeper, my mind sorting out all the different scents.

_I smell soap and sweets, grass and dirt... and..._

There's something familiar hidden underneath all the scents... something that's... unmistakable.

Something that... I know.

Something that smells like...  _home._

_It smells like..._

**"Chloe?"** I whine softly, looking up at the girl.

The girl looks at me and smiles somewhat nervously, "You okay, dog?".

I blink, her voice finally clicking in my head.

_It's... Chloe._

_Oh my god._

_You're Chloe!_

_This is Chloe!_

_I found her!_

_I found her!_

_Thank you!_

_Thank You!_

Before the girl can even react, I pounce on her and start licking her face in complete joy, ecstatic that the voice behind the light placed us in the exact same place at the exact same time.

"Holy shit!" Chloe says laughing as she falls back on the ground "Okay... ha, I get it, I get it. You're grateful!".

 ** _More than grateful!_**  I bark again, pulling away and allowing her to get back up,  ** _I'm with you again! We're together! We can finally grow up togeth-_**

I let my barks trail off as Chloe stands up, my eyes growing wide when I realize how tall she is.

She's not a kid.

She's older.

A lot older than the last time I saw her.

She's... an adult now.

Her hair is short and blue.

Her style has totally changed too.

She's dressed totally punk.

It suits her.

_Just how long have I been gone?_

"Dog?" Chloe says, noticing that I zoned out.

I whine again.

_She's... a grown up._

_She grew up..._

_Without me._

"Come on..." she says, walking towards the truck she's apparently driving and opens up the door for me, "In ya go".

I take a cautious step forward, feeling odd walking on four legs instead of two.

Padding up to Chloe, I look up at her again, half in awe and half in fright.

_You're... not the Chloe I used to know but..._

_You **are**  Chloe._

_Forever and always._

_My Chloe._

I hop into her truck, landing gracefully on the bench seat, waiting and watching as she rounds the vehicle and hops into the drives seat beside me.

"So..." she says, closing the door, "I guess we should introduce ourselves, eh?".

I growl softly again, even though I know she's just trying to be funny.

"My name is Chloe, what's yours?".

 ** _Max!_**  I bark,  ** _It's me! I'm here, I'm back!_**

"Heh, don't know what I was expecting from that but you don't have a collar so I didn't know who else to ask".

I bark again,  ** _Please, Chloe... I need you to know it's me! I'm back for you..._**

"Okay... we'll see if the vet can figure out where you came from, see if you already have a home".

**_No! This is my home... with you!_ **

I nudge my nose into her shoulder and whine, trying to get her to understand what I'm trying to tell her.

"God, you're clingy... it's kinda cute, to be honest," Chloe says with a small laugh, rubbing my ears again, "Now, settle down while I drive. I don't wanna get into a...".

She stops in her tracks, her words cut off by the realization of what she was about to say.

I feel a heavy energy settle around her and I whimper anxiously and give her another lick of reassurance.

 ** _I'm so sorry,_**  I whimper,  ** _I didn't want to leave you like that... or in any way..._**

 **"** I... sorry. Let's just go, dog" Chloe says as she wipes her face and steps on the gas.

I wobble a little and try to get purchase on the seats as the vehicle lurches forward.

"Hold on sista," she tells me with a smirk, her previous dark emotions fading fast.

So I hunker down on the seat and close my eyes, sliding around as Chloe makes sharp turns and swerves out of the way as people cut her off.

I whimper and place a paw on my face, my mind suddenly sparking up a memory, triggered by the sudden movement of the truck.

The few minutes I've been back, alive as a dog, I haven't put much thought into what killed me in the first place.

_The accident..._

Images flash in my head as I continue to whimper and whine, memories refusing to leave my head.

_I remember the noise._

_I remember the pain._

_I remember the screams._

_I remember the smell of blood, that of my parents and my own._

_I remember feeling myself slipping away._

_I remember seeing the infamous 'light at the end of the tunnel'._

_I remember following it._

_I remember... dying_ _._

"Hey... dog, are you... okay?" Chloe says suddenly, making me yelp in surprise.

I stay still for a moment, unable to move.

"Dog?".

I only whimper.

"Not a fan of car rides, huh?"

I bark softly in response.

"Me too".

I finally look up at her and nudge my nose at her leg, placing my head on her lap.

"It's okay... you're safe with me, dog".

I press my head up against her again, and whimper, wanting her to continue with the petting.

_Don't lose who you are, Max..._

_You're not really a dog._

_Right?_

"Wow... I'm talking to a dog, you've really lost your mind now, Price" she says to herself with a shaky laugh, absently stroking my ears, "*sigh* Anyways... we're almost to the vet. We'll get you checked out, see if you have a home and if not... I guess you can crash with me".

My ears perk up at their own accord and I wag my tail.

"I take that as a ' _you want to come home with me',_ " she says, pulling into what I can assume is the parking lot of the vet's office, "Heh... I've always wanted a dog".

 ** _I know,_** I woof, _**We both did.**_

 **"** I'ma be hella pissed if you end up being someone else's dog but... I think I'm going to name you prematurely" Chloe says, "How about...  _Priss._ Like from Blade Runner?".

 ** _Of course, you would name me that,_** I growl softly in distaste,  ** _but I already have a name._**

"No, huh... well I thinka somethin' later. For now, let's get you checked out"

I watch as Chloe slips out of the truck and leaves the door open for me, gesturing for me to follow.

"Come on, girl," she says, patting her legs.

I hop up to my feet and follow her, carefully landing on the pavement beside her.

"Good girl... that's a good girl," Chloe coos, giving me one last pat on the head before leading me into the small office.

I don't recognize this part of town so I doubt I've been here when I was still a human, either that or I've been gone long enough for a lot of things to change.

Anyways, the moment we step into the small office, the smell of other animals is overwhelming.

_There are other dogs, cats, a bird..._

The other dogs are barking at me, pulling on their leashes, their owners yanking back and telling them to hush.

 _I wonder if they can understand me,_  I think, giving a small  ** _Hello_**  bark.

Nothing happens.

No one speaks to me.

No one understands me, and I can't understand them.

_What did you expect, dummy?_

_This isn't some anime or a video game..._

_Animals can't talk._

"Your dog is supposed to be on a leash ma'am," the lady behind the reception desk says when Chloe approaches.

"Not my dog, but I almost hit her and I wanted to make sure she was alright" she replies, pointing down to me.

I wag my tail and she smiles.

"So... I was wondering if someone could take a look at her".

"Do you have an appointment?".

Chloe shakes her head, "I didn't expect to almost run over a dog today so that's going to be a no".

The lady sits up a little and looks down at me, "She seems fine".

"Are you a doctor?".

The woman looks at Chloe and gives her a cross stare, "You got me on that one but you need an appointment and this isn't an emergency. If it's not your dog just drop her off at the pound, they'll know what to do with her".

"Fuck that! You know what they do to dogs in pounds right... like hell, I'm gonna leave her there!" Chloe says, immediately growing defensive over me, "Can you at least scan her for a chip or something, see if she has a home already? If not I'll buy a license and keep her or whatever".

The woman sighs and signals at someone in the background, handing her a small device which she takes.

"Fine, just a scan and you're out of here," she says coming out from behind the partition, "We don't need punks and their attack dogs milling around here".

It looks like Chloe's about to say something but she keeps her mouth shut and lets the strange woman approach me.

"Just make it fast. As much as I hate to admit it, I have to get home before curfew," she mutters, crossing her arms.

I growl softly when the lady grabs the tuff of fur behind my neck, running the scanning over the area.

"It's okay, girl..." Chloe says, still seeming cross at the accusation the lady made.

We all wait for a few moments until there's a light beep that comes from the device, making my heart sink.

_No..._

"So... who does she belong to?" Chloe asks after a moment of silence, hurt clear in her voice.

"Well," the lady says, "She's registered to an address that no longer exists, so... her owners moved away and... left her here, I guess. Where'd you find her?".

"Backroads leading back to town" She replies.

"That's where most people dump their pets".

"People... dump pets in the middle of nowhere?! Who does that?!".

"You'd be surprised. Now, is that all?".

Chloe blinks for a second and shakes her head, "Oh! No... I was wondering if she already had a name or something. I don't wanna call her  _Dog_  forever".

The lady nods and scans me again, waiting for the beep.

"Well, according to the info on her chip... her name is  **Max"**.


	3. Welcome Home

Chloe goes stiff, "What?".

"The dog's name is  **Max**... odd name for a girl dog if you ask me," the receptionist lady says, returning to her desk.

My ears perk up upon hearing the sound of my old name and I turn to Chloe expectantly.

But...

She doesn't move or acknowledge me.

I whine, sensing great unnerve and anxiety stirring within the girl.

_I don't think it's a coincidence that my name is the same..._

_Maybe it's supposed to be a sign to let Chloe know I came back..._

_But Chloe seems scared to even hear it._

She just stands there for a moment, looking distant and lost.

 ** _Chloe?_**  I bark softly, nudging her leg with my nose.

She jumps and blinks a few times, a breathy sigh leaving her throat.

"Ma'am?".

"Sorry... I- I just haven't heard that name in a while".

"Oh...," the lady says, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I-... wait, aren't you the girl who's-".

Chloe nods, seeming uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is headed.

"Yeah... I'm that girl,".

"That explains your reaction to the name then," she says, "I'm so sorry for what happened to your dad and your friend".

"Thanks but... that happened  **five**  years ago," she says, the dark emotion she had earlier returning.

 _Five... years?_  I think to myself, realizing they're talking about me.

Or...

At least who I used to be.

_I've been dead for 5 years?_

The lady nods again and looks down at me, "You know what? I'm going to see if I can squeeze you in for an appointment like you said... just make sure your new friend here is healthy and all".

Chloe sighs, "You don't have to do that, miss. I'll make an appointment for another day".

"It's no trouble at all," she replies, getting up and taking a clipboard with her, "Most people try to leave the pets they find, but you seem to care about this one".

I continue to wag my tail, silently cursing at myself for getting excited every time I get attention.

"Yeah... I sorta do, I guess".

The lady smiles again and moves towards the back, "Give me 5 minutes and I'll get you two into a room".

"Okay..."

So, Chloe and I watch as the lady leaves us waiting at the desk.

"Pity Card," Chloe says suddenly, looking down at me, "First one in a while".

I continue to look up at her, panting softly and continuing to wag my tail.

 ** _It's me,_  **I bark,  _ **It's Max!**_

"I wonder why they called you,  _Max_ ," She says, shuddering on the last word, " _Max_  is too soft and prissy for a German Shepard".

I blink,  _I'm a German Sheperd?!_

_Awesome!_

Chloe gives me a thoughtful look for a second before sighing, "I hope you don't mind if I change your name, Dog. I just don't think I can handle saying  _her_  name every day".

I whimper in understanding, knowing that it can't be easy losing your dad and best friend less than 4 days apart.

Bending down, Chloe pats my head, making me grunt with satisfaction.

_Being a dog is weird..._

_But I kinda like it._

"I'll find a name for you soon, Dog," she says, standing back up when the lady returns, "I promise".

"Alright... right this way," she says, gesturing to the door that leads farther into the office.

"Let's go, Dog".

I follow them, my nose automatically pinned to the ground, trying to catch all the little scents left on the linoleum floor.

 _No, stop that, Max,_  I tell myself, sneezing in the prosses,  _You're not a dog, Max... you're not a dog._

But... am I actually a dog?

I'm a dog with the mind of a human.

So does that mean I'm half human, half dog or...

I shake my head and focus on following Chloe, not really wanting to think too much about my predicament.

_All that matters is that I'm here..._

_Alive..._

_With Chloe..._

"Here, we go," the lady says, opening a door that leads to a small room, "The vet will be with you in a while".

Chloe nods and wonders in, her head hung low, "Thanks".

Her voice is soft and broken, barely audible over the other barking dogs and animal sounds echoing throughout the building.

I follow her, nudging her hand again as I try to get her attention, her thoughts and emotions strong and unreadable.

The door closes behind us.

I watch as Chloe wordlessly sits down on a vacant chair and closes her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

The air is silent and thick with anxious, sad energy.

I see her tears before I hear her start to cry.

Chloe just... kinda crumbles.

She's crying just as hard as she was the day William died... maybe even harder.

"It's not fucking fair," she mutters, her hands pressed up against her face, "It's not fucking fair".

I whine some more, scared to approach her in this state.

"She didn't deserve to die too...".

 ** _Oh, god..._**  I whimper,  ** _Chloe..._**

"I miss you so much, Max..." she says, suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

I'm smart enough to know she's not talking about me...

She's talking about the  _old_  me...

The Old Max.

Cautiously, I move closer to Chloe, resting my head on her lap again.

 ** _I'm here,_**  I woof quietly, reaching up and licking the tears off her cheek,  ** _I'm here for you..._**

"I didn't even get to say goodbye".

I whimper again, that comment nearly shattering my heart.

Chloe had to live 5 years knowing that she never said goodbye to me.

To Max.

I continue to whine, doing my best to comfort her even though I have no idea how.

So I just sit there and let her hold me, her forehead placed on mine.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie... I'm so sorry".

 ** _You have nothing to be sorry for, Chloe..._**  I whimper,  ** _I'm here..._**

* * *

Chloe recomposes herself fairly quick once the vet shows his face.

I heard him approach the door before Chloe did, and dog instinct told me to go bark at him but Max instinct told me to stay put next to Chloe.

"Hello, Ms. Price. Been a while since we've seen you around these parts," he says with a goofy smile.

She nods, "Last time I was here was for Bongo a few months before he um... died".

 _Death has been such a big part of your life, Chloe,_ I think, licking her hand as she gets up to shake hands with the man,  _you don't deserve any of this pain._

"Ah, I remember Bongo, cute little guy. Anyways, I see you found a dog?".

"Oh... yeah. I nearly ran her over with my truck, but she seems fine," Chloe says, pointing down at me, "But I'm no doctor".

"Well, let's take a look at ya then shall we?" the man says, gesturing to a metal exam table.

I look up at Chloe for a second and whimper,  _okay, this is going to be really awkward now that I think about it._

"Go on," she says with a smile, "Up ya go".

I obey and hop up on the cold table, growling softly when the doctor starts patting me down.

"Easy, girl," he whispers, moving my legs around to make sure they're working properly.

"Can you tell how old she is?" Chloe asks.

"About 2 years old," he replies.

_I'm not 2!_

_I'm 13!_

_But... I guess in dog years, I would be 2._

_Shit..._

I zone out for a moment, realizing that... I died really young.

_Oh god..._

I never grew up.

There are so many things that I never did.

And so many things I can never do now.

I whine absently, catching Chloe's attention.

"You're okay, Dog... you're okay," she coos, "I'm not a big fan of getting felt up either".

The doctor snickers a little and gets back to work examining me, placing the stethoscope that was hanging around his neck on his ears and using it to listen to my chest.

I stay as still as possible, already knowing the drill from when I was a human, but I guess it's different for dogs because I'm constantly breathing fast.

"Geez, for a shepherd, she has really blue eyes. Don't think I've ever seen that before," he adds.

"Her eyes are blue?" Chloe asks, coming up and holding my head in her hands.

I wag my tail some more but stop when I realize I'm continuing to grunt in pleasure.

_Stop being weird, Max..._

"Huh, guess they are," she continues, giving me one more pat before stepping back, "So, how does she look doc?".

"Nothing seems wrong," he says, pulling away and turning to Chloe, "so we can give her her updated shots and send you on your way".

 ** _Shots?!_**  I bark, ** _Screw that!_**

"Heh, that sounds good. Let's just make it fast. I'm already late for curfew,".

"I'll get to it right away," the man says, collecting his things and preparing to leave.

"Uh... so how much is this gonna cost me?" Chloe asks, suddenly seeming anxious.

I whimper and hop off the table, nudging her hand again.

"No charge for good samaritans" he replies as he leaves, "now a nurse will be in shortly with the shots, take care you two".

 ** _Pity Card?_  **I ask, nudging her hand again with a small bark.

"Pity Card," Chloe repeats, turning to me again, "I fucking hate it".

 ** _I'm sorry,_**  I whine, continuing to try and comfort her.

She bends down to face me again and sighs, rubbing my ears with her thumbs.

"You know... as fucked up as this sounds, I'm glad I almost hit you. I haven't felt...  _hopeful_  like this in a while. Thanks".

I smile and lick her face again, making her laugh.

"Heh, I like you too, Dog. I like you too".

She leans in and hugs me, and I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck which makes her laugh even more.

"Cute...".

A few minutes later a nurse enters the little room holding a tray of shots. "Alright... now, what's this pretty girl's name?" she says, trying to make small talk.

 ** _Max!_**  I bark.

"I uh... I dunno," Chloe says, "She's sort of a stray so, I've gotta think of something".

"Well, whatever you chose I'm sure it'll be perfect," the nurse says, picking up a needle.

I whimper again and try to hide behind Chloe's legs even though I'm far too big.

 ** _No way are you going to stick me with that,_  **I bark.

Chloe chuckles a bit and bends down in front of me. "Come on, you wanna come home with me right?" she asks, suddenly scooping me up and placing me back on the table.

I growl softly when she sets me back down, even though I know she's right.

_Fine..._

_But you're going to have to hold me down._

I settle and lay down on my stomach, waiting for the pain that's going to come next.

"Alright, here's the first one. You might want to hold her down".

Chloe nods and wraps her arms around my shoulders, holding me in place as she rests her head next to mine.

"Hi," she says with a warm, innocent grin.

 ** _Hi,_  **I bark back, licking her nose.

She giggles.

I do it again.

"You're really mushy for such a tough looking dog,".

 _Says the punk with the heart of gold,_  I think, continuing to stare at her.

We stare at each other for a moment, Chloe having successfully distracted me for what the nurse is doing.

 ** _I missed you so much,_**  I whimper, touching my nose with hers,  ** _I couldn't die leaving you like I did, but I'm here now, for you. I'm here to stay._**

_Forever._

"Okay... I think we're done here,".

Chloe blinks and pulls away again, "Wait... what? That's it?".

The nurse nods, "You two zoned out pretty hard. Sure this isn't your dog? You seem really bonded,".

She shrugs and blushes a little, "Huh, she's my dog now but... yeah, I'd say we bonded nicely. Right girl?".

I bark and wag my tail, knowing she's right.

_Even in another life..._

_We're still Max and Chloe._

* * *

"I have to make one last stop before we go home, alright girl?" Chloe says once we leave, the truck already pulling out of the parking lot.

I bark again in response, curious as to where she might be taking me.

_It's weird..._

_I have thoughts like a dog, but some like a human too._

_And sometimes it's hard to tell the two apart._

This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I can't lose myself.

Deep in my soul...

I know I'm still Max...

Somewhere in there.

_I'm Maxine Caulfield._

_I died in a car accident with my parents when I was 13._

_5 years later I was reborn as a dog so I could be with Chloe again._

I don't know if reminding myself why and how I got here is going to help, but hopefully, it'll remind me who I really am inside.

A girl who loves her best friend.

A girl who would do anything for her.

"Shit," Chloe mutters, a small buzzing echoing from her pocket.

My ears perk up and I sniff the air, wondering if she's going to answer it.

But...

Chloe ignores is and continues to drive.

"You know the rule Mom," she mutters absently, "I won't answer if I'm driving".

 _Joyce,_  I think, realizing that... I've been so focused on Chloe, I sorta forgot anyone else existed.

I continue to watch Chloe as she drives, the radio playing punk music in the background.

 ** _You were right when you said punks were cool, Chloe,_** I woof softly,  ** _You look cool._**

"We'll go to the pet store and get you a collar and some tags, maybe some food too. Let's just hope I have enough from my last paycheck to afford all that" she says, turning to me for a moment with a smile.

_Dork._

"This is... exciting," she says matter-of-factly, "I have a dog now".

 ** _You have a dog, and your best friend back!_**  I bark, pawing at the seat.

"Good to see you're excited too".

I bark again,  ** _I'm more than excited!_**

"Now let's get your shit and head home, Mom gets worried when I'm out too late".

I bark one more time which makes Chloe snicker while she once again pulls into a parking lot.

"I wonder if you can really understand me or if you're just a really hyper dog that barks after someone talks".

This time I nudge my nose into her side again, wanting her to pet me.

**_I understand you, Chloe... I'll always understand you._ **

"Good dog," she says, giving me a rough petting, "You're a good dog".

I smile internally and continue to wag my tail until Chloe pulls away and gets out of the truck. "Come on...".

I bark and jump out of the truck eager to follow her.

When we enter the pet store, I realize that, in my past life, Chloe and I would go here after school when we were little kids.

This is where we bought Bongo.

I remember William taking Chloe and me her and showing us the tiny white kitten.

Chloe was so happy to finally have a pet, that being both our dreams.

"Dog..." Chloe says, whistling to catch my attention.

I bark.

_**What?** _

"Come on... you're supposed to be on a leash so let's go find one before we get kicked out," she tells me, leading me through the store again, avoiding the other shoppers. "Now let's see about a collar,".

I look at the row isle of collars and leashes and whine softly, not exactly keen on the thought of being tugged around like an animal, even though I technically am one.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get anything with spikes or studs, even though that would be cool," Chloe says, picking up a thick black, leather collar, "Look around and see if you find anything you like".

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, wondering if she's being serious.

"Go on," she continues, "I'll keep watch".

 _God... you are still the biggest dork the world has ever seen, Chloe Price,_  I think to myself, walking down the aisle a little.

I sniff at a few of the collars, none of them peaking my interests.

"Here... try this one," Chloe says gesturing for me to come back.

I scurry back to her and wag my tail, scattering across the linoleum.

"Heh, alright... settle down," she says, hiding the collar behind her back, "Now sit".

 ** _Sit?_** I bark, trying to reign in my excitement,  ** _I can sit._**

So, I sit.

"Good girl," she tells me, kneeling down and placing something around my neck, "Now, If you ask me, blue really suits you".

I woof softly and fidget in place, excited to see what she chose.

"Plus, anything with skulls is 10x cooler".

I bark again and like her face in thanks.

 ** _You're such a dork!_**  I say in words she can't understand, ** _But that's why you're my best friend._**

"Okay, let me grab a lead and a bag of food then we're out of here," Chloe says, walking back to the front of the store and grabbing a cart, casually strolling back to me.

I remember when we were kids and Joyce or my Mom would take us shopping, We'd always pretend the cart was a pirate ship, each of us taking turns riding in the basket.

So, when Chloe returns to me with the cart, I jump into the basket and bark a few times.

**_Argg, me matey! Long Max Silver rides again!_ **

Chloe blinks, seeming startled by my sudden gesture.

"Uh... w- woah there, dog. I don't think you're supposed to me in there," She says, patting my head even though we're almost the same height.

I bark again.

**_Please, Chloe! You know it's me! It's Max! I'm here!_ **

"Come on... out you go. I'll roll the window down for you when we get back in the truck".

I grumble a bit and jump out of the cart, always wanting to know what it's like to stick my head out the window.

But, even now, the thought makes me feel nervous and I try not to remember my not so recent past involving cars.

"Okay... 5 pounds should last you until my next paycheck," Chloe says, throwing a bag of kibble in the cart where I once was.

 _I'm going to have to eat that,_  I realize with a disgusted groan, _Welp, goodbye human food, hello pet food._

Well, I don't have to say goodbye to human food forever, if I know Chloe, and I know nearly everything about Chloe, she's the type of person who will sneak a dog treats from under the table.

I absently like my lips before shaking my head.

_Human, Max..._

_You're still part human._

So I continue to follow Chloe to the checkouts and allow her to remove the collar she's put on me, which honestly, I forgot was even there.

"Do you want a name tag to go with this?" He asks, gesturing to the collar.

Chloe nods, "Sure".

"Name?".

There's a pause as Chloe looks down at me, smiling softly.

" **Blu** ,"

"Blue?".

_Blue?_

"Yeah... spelled B-L-U, makes it unique" she continues still staring at me, "Like you".

I bark in approval.

_It may not be my real name, but for her, I can adjust to a new one._

_I'd still do anything for you, Chloe Price, Anything._

* * *

The drive back to Chloe's house is odd.

Everything is the same but... new at the same time.

The sights are the same, but the smells give them a different meaning.

If that even makes sense.

Anyways, Chloe remains quite, a nervous energy settling around her.

 ** _Are you okay?_**  I bark softly, getting no response in return.

_Is she scared about something?_

I do an experimental sniff on the air, once again sensing no immediate danger.

_Is something wrong?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

"I hope they let me keep you," she says suddenly.

_They?_

"Mom I know wouldn't mind a dog, but...".

Chloe lets her voice trail off and shakes her head.

"Let's not focus on that right now," she continues, "Okay?".

I whimper in response, still curious as to what she meant by "They".

_Did Joyce remarry?_

_What's going to happen if you cant keep me?_

_Where will I go?_

_What if I lose you again?_

I nudge my nose at her again.

"It's okay... you're not going anywhere, Blu. You're my dog now".

I whimper a bit and rest my head against her chest again, waiting until I feel her relax.

"*sigh* You're a good dog, you know that? We just met and I feel like I've known you for years".

 ** _That's cause you do,_**  I woof,  ** _I'm with you forever Chloe Price._**

"Okay, let's introduce you to the family".

I stay next to Chloe's side as we walk up to the house, my bag of dog food thrown over her shoulder.

"Just try not to pounce on anyone," she adds as she unlocks the door and pushes it open.

The first thing to greet me when I step through the door is the smells of the past.

It's an odd and indescribable sensation.

But it feels like I walked back in time.

I sneeze from the overwhelming amount of information my nose and mind is trying to prosses.

 _"Chloe? Is that you?"_  a voice calls from the kitchen.

I recognize it as Joyce's.

"Yeah... I'm home. Sorry, I'm late, sorta an eventful day," Chloe says, setting the bag down by the door.

" _Well, I'm glad you're home. Now go ahead and wash up, dinner'll be ready in a few"._

"Okay, but uh... before I do that, I kinda have a surprise,".

" _That can be a good thing or a bad thing, Chloe,_ " Joyce says, her voice growing closer while Chloe and I stay put by the door.

I wag my tail in anticipation, watching as the taller blonde haired woman steps out of the kitchen, her eyes landing on me.

What I don't expect... is for her to scream.


	4. Adjustments

A man I've never seen before rushes down the stairs when Joyce screams, and I can't help but growl and cower behind Chloe's legs, unsure if he's a threat.

"Jesus, Mom!" Chloe says, flinching from her mother's scream, "Not like you haven't seen a dog before".

"She probably screamed because she wasn't expecting to see a fucking  ** _Wild Animal_**  in the house!" The man yells, charging up to her, "What the hell is this Chloe?!".

I continue to growl at him, not liking the way he's talking to her.

 ** _Trust me, buddy,_**  I bark,  ** _You don't want to fuck with me._**

Chloe hushes me and I hold my tongue, looking over at Joyce again when she continues to speak.

"David, calm down," she says, pulling the man away from her daughter, "I'm fine, just a little startled. I didn't mean to scare anyone". She pauses for a second and turns to Chloe, "Why do you have a dog with you, Chloe? What happened?".

"I found her," she replies simply.

"Where?".

"Where do you find stray dogs, Mom? She was just wondering around the back roads outside of town! I nearly ran her over!".

"Do not use that tone of voice with your mother!" The man named David yells, "And I thought I told you to stay away from the junkyard!".

"And why exactly should I listen to you?" she asks, "You're not my real dad and I'm not your fucking property".

There's anxiety in Chloe's voice like she's scared of him, but her body language says otherwise.

 ** _Are you trying to piss him off?_**  I bark, already sensing the anger waft off the man I can only assume is Joyce's new husband, Chloe's step-father.

Her whole body is tense, I can feel it, it's like she's waiting for him to do something.

_What are you waiting for, Chloe?_

_What do you think he's going to do?_

"Everybody relax!" Joyce snaps, cutting into the tension between them, "We don't need to argue".

"Tell that to him," Chloe says, pointing an accusatory finger at this 'David' man, "He's the one that started it".

 ** _She's not wrong,_**  I woof, getting a small pet from Chloe.

"I said enough!" Joyce says again before David can get riled up, "We'll talk about this after dinner".

"So I can keep her?".

"After dinner, Chloe. Just... put the dog in the backyard and we'll talk about this later".

"But Mom!".

"It's not up for discussion, Chloe" The taller woman responds, turning back to the kitchen.

David smiles smugly and follows Joyce, prompting Chloe to flip him off once his back is turned.

Shutting her mouth in defeat, she looks down at me and mutters curses under her breath.

"I'm not going to give up, ya hear?" She tells me, shoving her hands in her pockets as she leads me through the house and into the backyard, "Not without a fight at least. And I'll break out the pity card if I have to, that's how much you mean to me, Blu".

I bark again and lick her face, hearing her giggle in response.

 _I'm going to have to get used to having a new name,_  I tell myself, continuing to like her face as she squeals with delight.

"Haha! Cut it out you, ham!" she says, still laughing.

_You barely know this me and you're already willing to do anything to protect me._

_Never change, Chloe Price._

_Never change._

"Hehe, okay," she tells me, wiping her face, "Now try to behave and don't dig anything up, okay?".

**_Okay!_ **

"Good girl. After we talk I'll bring you a bowl of food okay? You probably haven't eaten in a while... or relieved yourself now that I think about it".

If dogs can blush I'm pretty sure I'm doing it now.

_Yet another thing I haven't thought of..._

_Shit..._

"Okay... I gotta go but I promise I'll be back".

Chloe leans in and presses a light kiss on my muzzle and I watch as she runs back in the house, waving at me for the now-closed glass door.

_You're the queen of dorks, Chloe Price._

So, while Chloe dines with her parents, I sniff around the yard, finding that most everything is just like it was on that last day.

The swings are still there, a little more worn and worse for wear, but still useable.

Bongo's grave is still there too, but me and Chloe's little tire garden is gone, along with the flowers we planted there.

I sniff at the stone placed in the ground, the only scent left is that of dirt and grass.

As I skirt around the rest of the yard, I come across Chloe and my old drawing.

I cautiously walk up to it and sniff it, catching the slightest scent of people.

One I recognize as Chloe.

The other is...

Different.

I sniff deeper, pressing my cold nose against the cardboard drawing.

_It's..._

_...Me._

I sneeze and pull away, startled that I'm able to smell myself, or, again, who I used to be.

It smells like a normal human, but... I'm the only other person who used to hang around this thing on a regular.

_Wierd..._

I move away from the cardboard picture and sigh, still processing the fact that the human me is dead... and I'm all that's left of Maxine Caulfield.

All that's left is her mind and memory.

_Don't think of that now, Max._

_You're home._

My ears perk up when I hear more movement from inside the house and I trot over to the glass door and sit down, watching as everyone moves around inside.

Chloe looks happy, and from Joyce's seemingly confused look, I can tell such emotions are rare nowadays.

The man David seems to feel indifferent towards his step daughter's improved mood.

If anything he seems annoyed with it.

 ** _Whoever you are, and whatever you've done to Chloe when I wasn't here,_  **I growl softly, ** _It ends now._**

David sees me staring at him through the window and makes a gesture that I know means 'go away'. But I stay put and continue to watch Chloe, sitting down and waiting patiently for her and her mother to finish their meal.

When Chloe sees me, however, she smiles and waves at me like a child and I bark back in greeting.

_Dork._

I watch as she turns back to Joyce and makes exaggerated gestures with her hands, most likely giving her a descriptive rundown of exactly how she found and rescued me. Chloe's always been a good storyteller, whether it be the truth or a tall tale, and as kids, she always breathed life into every one of our adventures.

With a slight smile stuck on my face, I settle down and rest my head on my paws and close my eyes.

 _A quick nap won't hurt anybody,_  I think to myself with a yawn, my mind already drifting off to sleep,  _plus Chloe will still be here when I wake up. We're together again... forever._

* * *

That night, I dream of my parents.

It hurts.

The reality that I'm never going to see them again hit hard.

It all ended so fast.

_I..._

_I wonder if they were given the same chance as me._

I whimper softly, trying not to think about it, but I cant and the pain of what I lost sets a heavy weight of sadness on my chest.

_I wonder if they know I'm okay..._

_That I'm here..._

_Alive..._

_Back with Chloe._

My parents were never ones to believe in reincarnation, me, however, chose to believe there was something more waiting for us after we die.

And I guess I believe that more now.

Anyways, my mind now plagued with foul memories of things best left forgotten, I slowly drag myself out of my dreams and wake up.

The house is dark and quiet, making me realize that I must have fallen asleep for at least a few hours, long enough for everyone to head off to bed.

I whimper again and paw at the door, this being the first time I'm all alone in my new form.

As much of an introvert as I am, I don't enjoy being alone, I enjoy being alone with someone else.

But, I missed my chance...

And everyone's already asleep.

_Shit._

I sniff around the door and find that someone left me a bowl of food and water.

Chloe's scent is all over it.

 _Thanks,_  I think, going for the water first, my mouth feeling dry.

So, once I get my fill of water, I give the food bowl a gentle nudge with my nose.

I remember a time when Chloe dared me to eat some of Bongo's cat food, I ended up getting sick.

But now... eating human food is no longer an option... for now at least.

I grumble a bit and take a small bit, surprised to find that animal food... it isn't half bad.

 _If you knew who I really was you'd be laughing your ass off, Chloe,_  I think, turning my attention back to the glass door.

I stiffen up when I see my reflection, this being the first time I've seen myself as a dog.

My fur is dark, colored different shades of brown, tan and black.

My eyes are the same color, except now they're even more noticeable against my dark fur.

I'm a lot smaller than I thought I was, but then again, I've always been small and apparently always will be.

Even in another life.

The collar Chloe chose for me is, in fact, blue, and decorated with skulls.

But...

They aren't the punk skulls I was expecting.

They're pirate skulls.

Skull and Crossbones.

The mark of a pirate.

I swallow hard and whimper a little, feeling both honored and touched that she'd present me with such a sacred subject for us.

Or...

Her.

_God, Chloe..._

_I don't deserve a friend like you..._

I sigh a little and wonder over to the corner of the yard to do my business which, in all honesty, I'd rather not think about.

 _I hope you're better at taking care of animal waste now that you're older, Chloe,_  I think, remembering how she'd sometimes complain about Bongo's litter.

Anyways, my ears perk up once more when I see a light flick in the house, the kitchen area to be precise.

I run over, hoping it's Chloe, that way she can let me inside.

But as I near the glass door, I see it's only Joyce.

She gives me a small smile as she opens the door and steps out into the night with me.

"I hope you didn't think we forgot about you," she says, bending down to pet me.

I groan with pleasure and wag my tail.

Joyce chuckles a little, "I haven't seen Chloe this happy in years. If I'd know all it would take to raise her spirit was a dog I woulda bought her one a long time ago".

_I wonder what happened to Chloe after I..._

_After I died._

_It couldn't have been easy..._

_I'm just glad she made it this far._

I whimper again, cursing at myself for even considering such a horrid thing.

"Aww, don't worry. I'm glad she found you now. Chloe needs some good in her life".

 ** _That's what I'm here for,_  **I bark softly, looking up at Joyce when she pulls away.

"Well... *sigh* as long as she takes care of you, I don't see why she can't keep ya," she says, chuckling again when I wag my tail even harder, "David is just going to have to deal with having a dog in the house now".

 ** _Can I see Chloe? Can I come inside?_**  I bark again.

"Hmm, I suppose this means you want to come inside?".

I bark again.

"Alright, come on-".

Joyce pauses and bends down again, checking the tag on my collar.

"- **Blu**. Huh, suiting".

I wag my tail again and nudge her hand as she leads me into the house, excited to see Chloe again, even though I say her less than an hour ago.

"Stay quiet," she whispers, taking hold of my collar and pulling through the kitchen, trying to keep my tags from making too much noise, "She's asleep for once so don't wake her".

I give Joyce my softest  _woof_ in response as we ascend the stairs and wait patiently for her to let me inside Chloe's room. Her scent wafts out of the room the second the door is open and it takes everything I have not to sneeze.

"In ya go, Blu".

Before I wander over to Chloe's bed, I give Joyce a lick on the hand making her hum with amusement. "At least you're polite," she says, closing the door behind me, "Now be good".

 _I will,_  I promise.

Once the door closes, I turn to Chloe who lays passed out on her bed, half covered with a blanket and her legs hanging off the edge.

I walk over and carefully hop up on the bed beside her, resting my head on the mattress.

 _I forgot how much you snore,_  I think with a small chuckle, _god, you used to keep me up at night with how loud you were._

_*sigh*_

_Those were the good old days._

_But now we can make new memories..._

_Not as Max and Chloe..._

_But as Chloe and Blue._

With a small yawn, I stretch and rest my head on her chest, listening to the beat of her heart.

_I'm here, Chloe._

_And I'm never letting go._


	5. If You Leave Before I Wake

My head and ears shoot up in the middle of the night, my body immediately sensing something is off.

Even though a dead sleep, I can smell fear and sadness in the air.

And it's wafting off of Chloe.

Looking over at her, I see that her eyes are still closed, but they're screwed shut as if she were in pain or discomfort.

I carefully move away and lift my head off her chest, wondering if I'm making her feel trapped or constricted.

But...

Nothing happens.

And I still feel her anxious energy hanging heavy in the air.

_It's odd._

_I can smell her emotions..._

_I can sense them..._

_I can **feel**  them._

A small whimper escapes her lips as she shifts around under the sheets.

_Chloe?_

_What's wrong..._

I whine a little, nudging her limp arm with my nose in an attempt to wake her up.

But nothing works.

And Chloe continues to mumble incoherently.

Her anxiety and stress continue to rise, making me begin to pace around on the mattress, small whines of my own filling the air.

_What do I do?_

_I don't want to bark._

_That would wake everyone up._

_Oh god..._

_Chloe..._

_What do I do?_

I give her face a gentle lick, pulling back when I find her face sodden with sweat.

"N- no," Chloe says suddenly, her voice sounding small and broken.

 ** _I'm here, Chloe._** ** _You don't have to be afraid,_** I woof softly, placing my head back down on her chest again, hoping to provide at least a little comfort.

"Please..." she continues, her voice continues to grow weaker as tears fill her eyes.

**_You're okay... I'm here now... I'm here._ **

"Max...".

My heart nearly breaks when I hear her calling for the old me.

The girl who's dead but is sitting with her right now.

"M- Max...".

I let out a loud, pitiful whine, trying not to let myself howl out my sorrows.

Chloe's whimpers grow louder to the point where she's panicking in her sleep.

Her breathing is harsh as she tries to stop the flow of tears that spill from her eyes.

But it's no use.

I jump off the bed when she suddenly jolts awake and cries out my name in a blind panic.

" **MAX!** ".

I can't help but bark in response, needing her to know I'm here to comfort her.

She jerks away at first and grabs her chest, not exactly expecting me to be in the room with her.

"Blu?".

I walk back up to the bed and rest my head on the mattress, continuing to whine.

It's sad that neither Joyce nor David come in to makes sure Chloe's okay...

But I get the feeling this isn't the first time she's woken up screaming my name.

So, just like last time, I crawl back onto the bed and sit there beside her, allowing her to hold me for as long as she needs.

 _I'd stay here for an eternity if it means it'll make you feel better,_  I think, whimpering again when I feel her body is still shaking.

"I miss her," she whispers to me.

_I know._

"I miss her so much".

_I know..._

Chloe holds me even tighter as she cries, her hand gripping my fur.

It doesn't bother me...

As long as Chloe feels safe...

Nothing can hurt me.

I'm not even sure how long we hold like this, but eventually, Chloe pulls away and wipes her face, giving me a smile in the darkness.

"Thank you..." she whispers.

I press my head against her chest in acknowledgment.

_I'm always here for you, Chloe..._

_Remember that..._

She hugs me again and sighs, moving away to grab her phone that sits on the floor beside her bed.

I watch curiously as she begins to text someone, her fingers typing rapidly at the keys.

_Who could she possibly be texting at this hour?_

"Okay," she says after a minute, her voice still shaking at the edges, "You up for a little midnight trip?".

I cock my head to the side.

_You want to go out now?!_

"Come on... it'll be fun. Plus, I want you to meet someone," Chloe continues, quietly crawling out of bed and walking over to her dresser. She grabs a handful of clothes and a towel before heading to the door. "I'm going to shower and then we'll go, okay? Okay".

Before I can even do anything, Chloe's out the door and into the bathroom.

 _Pushy as ever I see,_  I think to myself with a scoff as I walk out into the hallway.

The moonlight illuminates the whole room, painting the walls in porcelain light.

I remember when Chloe and I would sneak down to the living room and watching scary movies when Joyce and William thought we were asleep. W got away with it most of the time, Chloe keeping the volume low enough for just us to hear. But... that didn't stop me from crying and yelling at every little sound afterward. Huh, after they caught on to what we were doing, there were no more Max and Chloe secret movie nights until we were tweens.

Anyways, I walk over to the window at the end of the hallway, placing my front paws on the sill and looking out into the night.

It's...

Just like I remembered.

Nothing's changed.

And yet...

Everything's changed.

_I thought I'd never see this place again, but... here I am._

_I'm home._

I close my eyes and sigh a little, settling myself back down on the floor.

_Chloe's right..._

_It's not fair that I had to die..._

_But I'm thankful for the life I have now._

_Because at least I'm here..._

_With Chloe..._

I try not to think about how she reacted to learning about my former selves' death, but by the way she woke up just now, I can that it wasn't handled very well.

_God, Chloe..._

_You've gone through so much..._

_You deserve a break from all this pain and sorrow you're surrounded by._

_I hope I'm able to at least lessen the blow._

"Blu?".

I jump when Chloe calls me, making her laugh a little.

"A litlle jumpy, eh? No need to be scared of me, Blu," she says, gesturing for me to follow, "We have a date".

 ** _Date?_**  I woof, following her quietly down the stairs.

I start to wonder if she means it in a metaphorical sense or literal.

Whichever it is, I'm nevertheless eager to follow her.

 _I don't see Chloe ever having a boyfriend,_  I think,  _She's too independent and free-willed to let anyone tie her down._

_Then..._

_I wonder if that's why she never noticed me._

I whimper a little, my mind going over my past life's regrets.

_It's too late now, Max._

_You had your chance and you blew it._

Trying not to dwell too much on the past, I follow as we slip out of the house in silence, Chloe letting her truck roll out of the driveway before starting the engine.

As she drives, Chloe lights up a cigarette and rolls down the window, letting in the cool night air.

"Don't give me that look," she says, chuckling nervously when I stare at her distastefully, "If you don't like the smell, you can stick your head out the window. Dogs like doing that don't they?".

I bark once, remembering that she said we could ride with the windows down.

Chloe chuckles again and rolls the window down for me, continuing to drive through the silent streets.

"Silly dog".

I roll my eyes a little and sniff at the night air, carefully sticking my nose, then my entire head out of the car.

It's a nice feeling, having the wind blow in your face and hair... or, fur.

I close my eyes, feeling my tail start to wag harder the faster Chloe goes.

The radio is playing in the background, soft rock this time.

_Now _, this is more my style.__

We listen to a few songs in silence, grumbling impatiently when the music ends and is replaced with talking from the radio station crew.

**_"Hello to all you night owls out there! Thank you for joining us as we play all your favorite hits. Today's date and time are brought to by Sqeeeknex Cereal, Oregon's favorite Breakfast Food. It's April 22nd, and currently 2:45 in the morning right now. The skies are clear and it looks like it going to be another beautiful day here in Arcadia Bay-"_ **

At that point Chloe changes the station, wading through stations until she finds something she likes.

I bark a few more times until the music returns, sticking my head back out the window.

"You're a dork," she says, laughing a little.

I stiffen up suddenly, this being the first time in technically 5 years, that she's said that to me.

I turn to her and whine a little.

She shoots me a smile and gives me a little pat.

"Don't take it personally, dude. I call 'em as I see's 'em".

Pulling myself away from the window, I walk over and rest my head on her lap, feeling her start to rub my ears with her free hand.

"You're a good dog, Blu," she says, taking a long pause before continuing her thought, "She woulda liked you".

I whimper again and nuzzle her hand closer to my head, wishing with all my heart that she can know it's me inside this dog.

That I  **am**  this dog.

But, I can't.

All I can do is be here for her.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving the truck finally slows down as Chloe pulls up to wherever she decided to meet up with the person she was texting.

"Come on, girl," she says, patting my head when I refuse to move, "Let's go,".

I sigh a little, my chest feeling heavy from everything that happened in the past day, and slip out of the truck.

Wherever Chloe took me, there are a lot of busted up cars and forgotten pieces of other junk laying around.

 _This place is a dump,_  I think, wondering why the hell Chloe would want to hang out here.

"Welcome to American Rust," she says, hopping out of the truck after me, "My home away from hell".

_Please tell me you're joking._

"Oh, come on... it's not that bad," Chloe tells me, kicking away a discarded bottle of beer that has her scent written all over it.

 _You've changed so much from the girl I once knew,_  I find myself thinking as I follow her through the junkyard,  _but underneath it all... you're still Chloe._

 _ **"The world is tough, Max"**  _Chloe had once told me, _**"You just have to be tougher".**_

I can't help but think she took that to heart, considering how unfair life has been for her.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when a new scent reaches my nose.

It's a new human's scent... another person.

They smell of flowers and sweetness.

I hear her before I see her.

"Hey, Junkyard Queen. What brings you here on this fine evening," the girl with long blonde hair says, looking down at me with wide eyes, "And I see you've bought a friend".

"Blu, meet Rachel," Chloe says to me, gesturing to the girl, "Rachel meet Blu".

The Rachel girl smiles and bends down in front of me, holding her hand out for me to sniff.

Now that I'm closer, I can smell something else on her... yet another person.

A man this time.

I hold back a growl and lick her hand, knowing that that's what Chloe wants.

"You didn't tell me you had a dog. What other secrets have you been keeping from me, Price?".

"I just found her yesterday. Nearly ran her over with my truck".

"Shit... well, I'm glad you didn't. She's so cute!".

I really hope they can't see me blushing because I'm pretty sure I am.

_It's not fair that two girls get to call me cute and I can do nothing about it._

_Fuck being a dog..._

A moment of silence passes between Chloe and the other girl and I whine a little, feeling a swirl of confusing emotions pass between them.

"You okay?".

Chloe shrugs.

"Did you have that dream again?".

She nods a little.

"I know it's not exactly the emergency I texted you about... but I just. *sigh*, I really needed someone,".

"You don't have to apologize, Chloe. I get it".

There's an odd bitterness behind her words, but I can tell that it's not that she doesn't want to help Chloe through this...

She just doesn't know how.

"You... you don't Rachel," Chloe admits, "You don't know what goes on in my head".

"It'd like to," Rachel replies, "If you'd let me in".

"I'm not ready for that... not yet".

"Then what do what me to do," she asks, walking up to Chloe and caressing her face, "I'm here for you, Chloe... remember that".

Chloe closes her eyes as silent tears fall off her cheeks.

"I want her back...".

"I know..." Rachel says, continuing to try and comfort the girl.

I nudge Chloe's hand with my nose again, and whine, trying to let her know that I'm here too.

"Come on, let's go to the shack. We'll talk some more there".

Chloe nods and allows the girl to tug her over to a cinderblock hut resting nearest the railroad tracks at the back of the junkyard.

I sniff around the area, scouting around and making sure it's safe.

But the girls seem to know this place well, so I leave my investigation of the junkyard at a pile of discarded syringes and join them in the shack.

She's still crying when I get there, Rachel doing everything she can to get her to stop crying.

But nothing helps.

Whining again, I walk up to Chloe and press my head to her chest, feeling her arms go around me again.

I remember a part of my past life when I was younger, I would get horrible panic attacks to the point where I couldn't breathe. Chloe had been with me one day when I had one and I was terrified she wouldn't know what to do since no one else seemed to. But to my surprise, Chloe had come over and pressed a hand against my chest, putting as much pressure there as she could without hurting me. It helped and I started to relax. Later that day I'd asked her how she knew how to stop my panic attack and she simply told me that,  ** _"It felt like the right thing to do"._**

I wonder if she remembers that she taught me this as I do it to her now.

Chloe sobs a little and takes a sharp breath, trying to relax even though she knows it's going to take some time until she's grounded herself again.

"You're okay," I hear Rachel say, and I internally thank her for the help, "You're going to be okay".

It takes a while, but eventually, Chloe pulls away and hugs Rachel, letting me know my job is done for the time being.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Chloe mutters, wiping the tears off her face.

Rachel sighs and gives her a thoughtful look.

"I know you don't want to hear this Chloe... but. I- I think it's time,".

I feel Chloe's anxiety shoot up, and I bark in response.

Rachels looks at me for a moment, seeming confused as to why I barked but goes back to her conversations within seconds as Chloe responds to her last statement.

"No...".

"It's been years, Chloe. And you missed her memorial service back in September,".

"I said no".

"It's April, Chloe! And you still haven't visited!".

"I don't want to see her like that!" Chloe snaps back, "I don't what to see her, knowing that I never got to say goodbye!".

"Then go to the cemetery and tell her!".

That shuts Chloe up, her face goes pale and she takes a visible step back.

"it's not too late, Chloe," Rachel continues, "It's never too late to say goodbye... even after that someone is gone".

She shakes her head, the tears returning to her eyes.

" **E- even when we're apart,** " Chloe begins, " **We're still Max and Chloe** ".

Rachel nods and walks back up to Chloe, taking her head in her hands and kissing her.

This isn't much of a surprise to me.

I've always known Chloe was...

She wasn't like most if you catch my drift.

She was different in the best way possible.

I just always wished I'd be the one she'd be different with.

But still...

I'm happy for her.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss and hums a little, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Okay... I'll...  _consider_  it" she says, clearly not 100% behind the idea of visiting me in the cemetery.

Now that I think about it... I'm not sure I want to either.

"That's good enough for me," Rachel says, smiling down at me as I walk up and sit beside Chloe protectively.

I look at her and wag my tail.

"Is she your service dog?".

Chloe blinks.

"What?".

"Your service dog. Like for anxiety".

"What are you talking about?" she asks with a nervous chuckle.

"One of my friends back in Cali had a service dog to help her with anxiety and panic attacks. Blu is doing the same thing her dog used to do".

"The whole chest press thing?" Chloe asks, "I thought that was just something dogs do".

Rachel shakes her head and bends down in front to me again, giving me more pets on the head.

"Maybe her past owner trained her for that. She seems to know what you're going through".

"I dunno... maybe. It feels like she does".

I close my eyes and wag my tail, groaning in pleasure as Rachel continues to pet me.

So distracting themselves from the depressing conversation they just had, both Chloe and Rachel take turns giving me pets and belly rubs until I start barking like crazy from over-excitement.

"Hehe, alright. Settle down," Chloe says, giving me one last pet before turning back to Rachel. "Wanna get lunch after my shift at the Two Whales?"

 ** _You work at the Two Whales?!_** I bark.

"Sure. Why not," she replies, "You know I love seeing you in that skirt".

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Funny,".

"It's true," she continues with a laugh, checking the time on her phone, "I have to go soon, you gonna be okay on your own?".

"Yeah... I got Blu with me," she replies, still sniffling a little "And knowing I'm going to see you later is enough to keep me going,".

Rachel smirks at that.

"Okay... I'll see you later then?".

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Amber. I'll catch you on the flip side" Chloe says, giving the shorter girl a hug before she leaves.

"Alright, I'll see you later... take care of yourself in the meantime, okay?".

"I will" she promises.

So, Chloe and I watch as Rachel slips off into the night, walking back to wherever she came.

Once she's gone, I turn to Chloe and wait for her to walk us back to the truck so we can go home, but she stays inside the shack and sits down on one of the benches.

 ** _Chloe?_**  I woof, nudging her hand once more.

"It's okay... we'll go home in a while. I don't have work until later so *yawn* we're good," she tells me, laying back and resting her head on her arms.

I whimper a little and lay beside her, the floor not as comfortable as Chloe's mattress, even though it's almost as hard as concrete.

"Go ahead... *yawn* lay down. We're just going to rest for a little bit".

 _Just for a little bit, okay?_  I think to myself, yawning a bit,  _then we go home._

I close my eyes and feel as Chloe reaches down and pets me, her hands smoothing through my fur.

"I'll take you with me when we visit," she says suddenly, "I want her to meet you too".

 ** _We've already met,_** I whimper,  _ **Max and I are one in the same.**_

"You... sorta remind me of her in a weird way," Chloe continues, yawning partway through her sentence, "I don't know how to explain it... you just... do".

I wait for her to elaborate more but... she's fallen silent so I know she's out cold.

 _Good night, Chloe,_ I think so myself, getting myself ready sleep,  _I promise you, you're going to be okay._

_Even if you don't believe it now..._

_Everything is going to be okay._

_I promise._


	6. 17

"Alright, you have to stay out here for a while, okay?" Chloe says, tying my collar to a post outside of the Two Whales, "I'll be back in a few hours during my break to check up on you".

I grumble softly and lie down, watching as she sets down my food and water dishes down beside me.

We end up staying in the shack all night, Chloe having knocked out cold after just a few minutes. I didn't have the heart to wake her, plus... she could use the sleep. I could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she doesn't get enough of it.

It took a while for me to fall asleep, part of me inclined to stay awake and protect Chloe from whatever dangers may be lurking in the dark of the junkyard, but exhaustion soon takes over and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Anyways, before heading off to work, Chloe dropped by her house and picked up my food and water dishes so I can stay with her while she works.

"Just try not to get into trouble, okay? I don't want you rooting around in the trash or anything or mom will get hella pissed at me".

 ** _I won't!_**  I bark, giving her a gentle lick on the nose.

She giggles and pets me, grabbing a handful of my fur and placing a soft kiss on my snout again. "I'll be back to get you once Rachel gets here and mom gets off, that way I can bring you inside so you two can get properly acquainted".

I nod to myself and lick her again.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit".

And with that, Chloe walks off and disappears inside the Two Whales leaving me all to my lonesome. I sigh a little and sit up, deciding to sniff around my area, well, as far as my leash will allow. It's a little uncomfortable, to say the least, so I keep scratching at it with my hind leg, making my tags jingle around. For some odd reason, it reminds me of when Chloe and I played pirates with Bongo the cat. We had a hell of a time getting him into the little outfit we bought him, both of us coming out of it with scratched up arms and cuts all over. I hum a little at the memory, but it sours when I realize that... some of the things I remember, those memories are the last time I remember seeing Chloe happy before her life went to shit.

With a light sigh, I watch as people and cars pass by, a few people waiting at the bus stop and other coming up to the restaurant. It's odd, watching life from a different perspective, but it's given me a greater appreciation of how short and precious it is. Whatever this life has in store for me... for me and Chloe alike, I'm going to enjoy every second of it, every moment, good or bad. No matter what happens, no matter what the world throws at us, we'll still be together.

Through thick and thin.

I continue watching the world zoom by, wondering whats going on in the lives of the people passing through, a game Chloe and I would play all the time. But the time for childish games and dreams is over, it's time for me to grow up, and move on. I don't think I necessarily want to forget all of my past, just some of it. I want to remember Chloe and Joyce, William, my parents, all the happiness each of them brought me. I want to remember the time we spent together, growing up... falling in- I mean, growing closer together. I pause my thoughts there, an odd twinge of regret settling in my chest.

Avoiding my feelings, I return my attention to the road, where a mom and her daughter walking up to the diner now, the little girl (no older than 5 or 6) immediately spots me, a smile gracing her chubby face. "Look mommy!" she says, pulling out of the mother's grip, "Puppy!".

I don't even realize it but the overwhelming instinct to rush over to her and be petted takes over, so that's exactly what I do.

 _Stop it, Max!_ I scold myself,  _You're not a dog, you're not a dog!_

But the instinct is too strong, and the smaller girl crashes into me, giving me rough (but friendly) pets, all over my head and back, making my tail wag like crazy.

"Cute doggie, good doggie," she coos, giggling when I lick her face.

But the joy melts away when the mother jerks the girl away, clearly not pleased with her daughter petting and playing with a strange dog.

"Elizabet!" She scolds, "You know better than to go up to stray dogs! The thing could have bitten you!".

"She wouldn't!" the girl protests, "She's a good doggie? Can we keep her?".

"No! Now come on, we're late as it is," the mom says continuing to pull the girl away towards the bus stop, walking around the corner and out of view. I whimper a little and bark, not wanting to be left alone even though I know I'm not. But the two disappear within seconds and I'm left in the empty parking lot.

 _Why did I have to die,_  I think, forcing that thought out of my head before I can get too deep into it. Whatever reason I'm here, I need to be thankful for this chance I was given. All that matters is that I'm here with Chloe again.

_That's all that matters._

No matter how many times I have to think or say it.

_That's all that matters._

* * *

 

I sigh to myself and lower myself to the ground again, covering my face with my paws in an attempt to hide from the world. I just sit and listen to the sounds of the world, the smell of the diner filling the air. Of course, the calm doesn't last very long, because about half an hour later, as I desperately try to disassociate from my feelings and loneliness, I hear a car pull into the parking lot.

Except... it's not a car.

It's an RV.

The RV parks and out steps a man and his dog, a pit bull mutt looking thing, the man throwing his cigarette away before flipping up the collar of his jacket.

I growl when he approaches me, my ears pressing back against my head. I'm already on edge and slightly weary thanks to my encounter with the girl, so I don't feel like dealing with any more people except for one.

"Well what do we have here?" he says, his voice deep and gravely.

 ** _Fuck off, buddy,_**  I bark, ** _unless you want to lose a few fingers_**

"Who do you belong to doggie? Your owners ditch you at this shit pit of a town?".

I continue to bark, snapping at him when he tries to grab my collar.

"Easy, easy... I won't hurt ya, I just wanna see who ya belong to".

I freeze suddenly, his scent reaches my nose.

Even though I've never met or seen this man in my life... I recognize his scent. This is the man that I smelled on Rachel last night... but, why? What would she be doing with a skeevy guy like this? I jolt back into reality when I realize he has my collar and is fiddling around with it. I growl at him but stop when the other dog starts barking at me.

"Easy Pompidou... she's a good dog. Right?".

I feel his foot softly jab me in the side and I yelp in surprise.

_Pompidou? That's a poodles name. And You're an asshole._

"Who the fuck names their dog, Blu? Your owner must really like the color- aw shit".

The man gets cut off when another voice joins the mix.

"Hey... Hey! What the fuck are you doing with my dog?!".

"Calm yourself Price, I wasn't doing anything," the man says, letting go of me and shoving his hands in his pockets.

I scurry over to Chloe when she walks up and pets me, making sure I'm alright. "What do you want, Frank. I don't have your cash... not yet" she says, rubbing behind my ears.

"For once that's not why I'm here. Can't a guy get some breakfast in this town without being harassed by punks?".

I growl again and bark, still not trusting this guy.

"Fine... just, leave my dog alone".

"I wasn't doing anything to your mangy mutt. So... where's your little friend?".

"Rachel?".

The man named Frank nods.

"I don't know, she had something to do and I haven't been able to reach her all morning. I already called like, 5 times. Why? What do you want with her?".

And suddenly, the man is nervous, but he doesn't show it.

"Money. Bitch owes me a lot".

"Don't you fucking call her a bitch, you hear?!" Chloe snaps, "Ugh, how much does she owe? I'll pay as much as I can now... I'll give you the rest on Friday, for both of us".

"Forget it, Price. Just send her my way when you see her".

"Fine, just get your ass inside before I get in trouble. I assume you want the usual?".

Frank nods and gestures for his dog to stay behind as he follows Chloe into the restaurant.

In response, Pompidou sits and barks watching as both our owners walk out of sight. Once they're gone I sigh and settle back down on the floor, watching as the other dog continues to sit unmoving in front of me.

 ** _You can relax you know,_**  I woof softly, rolling my eyes,  ** _he's not going to be back for a while_**.

The other dog turns to me and cocks his head to the side. " _Yeah... I know dumbass"_

 ** _Wait. W- what the fuck?!_**  I yelp, jumping up to my feet when I hear Pompidou talk,  ** _You... you can hear me? You... can understand what I'm saying?_**

 _"Yeah... no shit I can hear you, I wish I didn't cause you're annoying as fuck little girl,"_ he says, growling softly.

I take a subconscious step back and whimper.

He continues to look at me, his eyes softening a little, " _Y_ _ou're new to this whole being a dog thing... aren't you?"_

I nod.

_"How long have you been like this?"_

**_A day,_**  I reply, ** _you?_**

Pompidou scoffs, " _Almost 4 years, you get used to it after a while"._

I let my guard down slightly and sniff the air around him, ** _So... you used to be a human too?_**

_"I used to be, not any more"._

**_What was your name? Your human name? If... if you don't mind me asking_**...

He looks thoughtful for a minute, before replying, ' _I don't remember much of my human life'._

**_Am... am I going to forget my past? Why I'm here and what people mean to me?_ **

_"Not exactly... I remember a few things about my old self. How... how I died and things like that. But I didn't have much family or reason to come back, I just showed up with Frank one day and then the rest is history"._

**_Oh,_**  I reply, looking down and trying not think about the fact that I'm one day going to completely lose my humanity.

_"My name was Devon... I died when I was 20. I came back after 15 years"._

I look up at him for a moment and sigh,  ** _Max... I- I died when I was 13... and, Chloe's the reason I'm back. I- I've been gone for 5 years._**

_"Shit... you're just a kid. So, Chloe was like... your bestie or something?"_

**_Something like that..._ **

_"I'm sorry ya had to die so young... I mean, fuck man"._

I stay quiet for a moment, _**Are there others like us? Other people, who've met the light... gave them the second chance to come back as animals?**_

_"So they spoke to you too, huh? Anyways, you're the first one I've met in a while. Used ta be another stray that'd wander around town but she's been gone a while"_

_**Oh...** _

_"Don't worry, Kid. You'll get used to it. Being a dog ain't half bad"._

**_I- I know... I just wish I could have done more with my life_ **

_"Ya got regrets, but sometimes you just have to live with them. I know Frank does"._

I look up when Pompidou mentions his owner, who I still remain skeptical of. ** _What's his deal?_**

_"What do you mean?"._

**_The girl Chloe hangs out with, the blonde one? Rachel? I- I smell her on Frank._ **

_Well, yeah. Their together"_

I blink in confusion,  _ **But... I thought Chloe and Rachel** **were** **... together.**_

This time Pompidou looks confused, _"No... pretty sure Frank and Rachel are an item"_

**_But they kissed!_ **

_"That doesn't mean anything. People kiss all the time. And I'm pretty sure Rachel and that punk don't fuck like Frank and Rachel do"._

I blush furiously at that, desperately trying not to even think of anything like that, especially with someone as old and as young as Frank and Rachel.

_"Let's change the subject kid, best not get into things that aren't your concern"._

There's a growl hidden behind his words, so I hold my tongue and try to think of something else.

I hope Chloe doesn't find out... at least, I hope Rachel's the one to tell her, I find myself thinking, settling down on my paws once more.

_"Don't feel sad, kid. Sometimes people outgrow other people. It's not your fault"._

**_I know... I just worry about Chloe. That's all_**  I tell him, not wanting this girl to hurt Chloe anymore than she already is.

_"I'll leave ya be now, kiddo. See ya around"._

I nod a little and try not to let my mind fester on Rachel's intentions, watching as Pompidou walks off back towards Frank's RV.  _I wonder what it was like being in limbo for 15 years. For me, the time was almost nonexistent, but to suddenly be thrown into a completely new era with new technology must be so disorienting. It's disorienting for me too, I mean. So much has changed, Chloe has changed, Joyce has changed. The **town**  has changed._

_The air feels different though._

_It feels... **heavier.**_

**_Darker._ **

* * *

I close my eyes again, try and focus on something other than the negatives, but all my mind is able to come up with is death and pain.

In my mind I watch as a young, innocent Chloe falls to her knees in the doorway of her house, Joyce doing her best to comfort the broken, devastated girl that sits in front of her. I (the old me) watch from a distance, confused and scared for a moment, unsure of what made my best friend cry, but then it hits. The man that we loved, that everyone loved... was dead. Chloe had gotten upset, angry in a way that I'd never seen, she yelled and cussed at me when I made an attempt to comfort her, my heart seizing at the sight of my soulmate's anguish. So I ran, passed Joyce, passed Chloe, passed the door, passed the mailbox and all the way down the street. I only stopped when I reached my house, sobbing and wheezing on my doorstep when Chloe found me. She'd run after me, feeling awful that she'd scared me away.

 _"Don't leave me too"_  she'd said.

And I promised I wouldn't.

But... the world had other plans because, not even 2 days later... I died in a ditch with my parents, my last thoughts that of the girl I left behind.

I whimper and shift around a little, my thoughts moving and altering with me.

My mind creates a something almost like a memory, but... it feels almost like a vision.

Y̸o̷u̵ ̷c̸a̶n̴'̵t̵ ̸s̵a̸v̷e̸ ̷e̶v̷e̶r̵y̴o̵n̵e̶,̴ ̸M̶a̷x̷

I'm in a place I've never been now, a large room with white walls, like a hospital room, but... scarier.

Menacing almost.

There are people here. Two of them.

An older man and a much younger woman.

The girl is on the floor, tied up and bound like some sort of animal, the man standing over her struggling, weakened body.

There's a familiar clicking sound filling the air.

Click, Click, Click.

The sound of a camera shutter.

The man is taking picture after picture of the girl and I shutter trying to figure out why I'm seeing this.

I don't know these people, the man has glasses and a goatee, and the girl's face is covered and all I can see is dark moppy blonde hair.

The camera clicks again, this time proceeded by a sharp flash of light.

Y̸o̵u̵ ̵c̷a̷n̴'̶t̶ ̸c̷h̸a̶n̶g̸e̴ ̸r̵e̵a̴l̴i̷t̷y̶,̷ ̸M̸a̴x̸.

Now... I'm in a bathroom, standing behind some stalls so I assume I'm in a school.

There are voices too, one angry and young, and the other, soft and distant, and all too familiar.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do, I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" the male voice cries.

_Who... who is that?_

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs," says the other.

_Wait... that's..._

_Chloe?_

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?!".

_What?! What's happening?_

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!".

As Chloe cries out into the vast void of my thoughts, her voice silenced by a gunshot.

**BANG!**

* * *

I jolt back into reality, my breathing and heart quick and fast-paced.

It was just a dream... just a dream.

"Christ, musta been some rabbit you were chasing, eh girl?" Chloe says from above me, making me flinch again. She chuckles nervously, "Sorry girl, didn't mean to startle ya. But come on, I'm off work now... let's go inside". I stare at her for a few moments, wondering what the fuck I just saw and heard. Without hesitation, I nuzzle into her, terrified and shaking at what just happened. "You okay Blu?".

I bark softly in response.

**_I am now that you're here._ **

"You're okay, girl. I'm here... you're okay" she coos, softly stroking my fur.

I groan with pleasure and nuzzle my nose against her cheeks.

"For a dog, yours is a fucking pussy! Looks like she's scared of her own shadow," I hear Frank say from behind us.

Chloe groans a little and looks behind her, "Yeah well, for a woman I have more balls than you".

I snicker inwardly and pull away from Chloe just to see Frank's flustered face, clearly not having a proper comeback to that.

"I-... urgh. You know what, I'm not even going to get into this with you,".

"Wise choice," she replies, untying my leash from the post, "Now, you've had your fill of beans, and I don't want you loitering around here, so could you please go?".

"Nice hospitality. I'll be sure to leave a nice review about your 'friendliness' towards customers," he continues, growing more agitated by the second.

"You do that. See if I care, I'm already a disappointment to my mother, you'll just be further proving my uselessness and unimportance".

Their both quiet at that point, Chloe's words hanging heavy in the air as she gathers my things.

"Chloe, I-".

"Goodbye, Frank".

"I didn't mean it like that".

" **Goodbye.** Frank" she says again, only colder and more distant.

Like an old western, both Chloe and Frank stand there, both silent, tensions hanging heavy between them.

"Fine. I'll leave, just be sure that bitch sees me with my money".

"Just get out of here before I sic my dog on you," she says, grabbing my leash again, her grip tightening around it.

Frank flips her off and trudges off to his RV with Pompidou while Chloe and I walk off to the diner.

There's an angry energy around her now, and I whimper slightly and nudged her hand.

"I'm fine, Blu. Let's just go inside and wait for Rachel".

 ** _You're not useless, Chloe,_** I woof softly, wishing she could hear my words.  ** _You're amazing, and smart and worth so much more than you know. You deserve the world, okay. And I'm here to help you face whatever is thrown your way. I'm here to care for you in_** _ **the way you'll care for me...**_

But my words go unheard and my feeling goes unreturned..

So, I follow her into the diner, but not through the front, so it's pretty clear that I'm not really supposed to be in here.

"Just keep your head low, okay. And if anyone asks, you're my therapy dog," she continues, pushing th back door open and inviting me inside.

This place is exactly how I remember it, it smells the same too.

Chloe leads me over to the booth that she and I used to share as children... _in another life,_ and hops up on the bench, me taking the spot underneath the table. I hear her messing around with her phone for a moment, a soft groan escaping her lips, "Damnnit, Rach. Where the hell are you?". I can feel the tension in the air around her so I rest my head down on her foot, softly nudging her pant leg.

"She'll be here," Chloe continues, "I know she will".

We wait a while, one of the waitresses coming up to pet me when she realizes my presence inside the diner.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Chloe," the tall red-head with big ears says, "She's so cute!".

"Thanks, Erin. I just adopted her the other day, she ran in front of my truck and I almost hit her. So I took her to the vet and now she's mine,".

"Coolio. So, you waiting on Rachel".

Chloe blushes a little an nods.

"Yeah...".

"Did you finally ballz up and ask her out?".

Now there's panic mixed with the emotions whirling around Chloe's aura.

"No... not yet".

"Honey...".

"I know, I know... I'm just...".

"Scared or rejection?".

Another nod.

"Well, you never know until you try".

"But she's-".

"Don't make excuses... it just makes things harder".

"I know...".

"Well, I'll let you two be now, alright. Just make sure your dog is behaving... I still have to work".

"She will... I promise".

"And I assume you don't want me to tell your mother about feeding your dog in here".

"Yep! Thanks, Erin. I owe you".

"Sure ya do. Now, make yourself comfortable, drinks are on me when your friend gets here" the girl named Erin says as she walks away.

"Describe  _drinks,"_  Chloe calls, a cheezy smile on her face.

"Non-alcoholic, smartass...".

Chloe groans and looks down at me, rolling her eyes.

"Buzzkill," she whispers.

"I heard that!".

* * *

An few hours pass and Rachel still doesn't show, and by now Chloe is going into a full-on angry panic mode. Her phone is in her shaking hands, and she's already called Rachel over 8 times.

"God-damnit, Rachel" she mutters, her foot tapping on the linoleum floor in a rhythmic pattern.

I whine a little and nudge her hand, pushing my muzzle up and under it.

Something is wrong... I can feel it.

This whole day just seems off and unpleasant, a heavy energy consuming everything.

_Maybe it's just a dog thing..._

"Chloe, I have to close up soon and the ladies aren't here for the evening shift yet," Erin says, coming up to our table.

"She'll be here!" she protests, "She promised!".

"Honey, I think you got stood up. now I know this isn't what you want to hear but I think you need to move on... she might just be using you for kicks".

Anger wells up inside Chloe and I bark, startled by her shift in energies.

"She wouldn't do that! Rachel's not that kind of girl!".

Erin keeps her composure and sighs, "It's 4 pm Chloe. Go enjoy the rest of your day. If this girl is really your friend... she'll give you a reason why she didn't show up".

The anger remains but Chloe sighs, distracting herself with petting and stroking my soft ears. "Okay... I just... we were going to do something later and I needed her to be there with me".

"I can go with you if you want. Within reason of course," Erin offers, resting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

She shakes her head and shrugs the red-heads hand off her person.

"I'll be okay...".

"Are you sure?".

"I said, I'm fine" Chloe hisses, getting up so abruptly I skitter out from under the table. "Come on, Blu... let's go".

"Chloe, you don't-".

But Chloe doesn't listen and she leaves the diner with me trying to keep up as she makes a bee-line for her truck.

 ** _Chloe!_  **I bark,  ** _Chloe, slow down._**

But of course she doesn't hear me, and she's in the truck in seconds and I wonder if she's going to leave me behind and drive off to god-knows-where. I whimper with slight panic at that idea, thankfully catching her attention. "Get in Blu," she says with indifference, opening the door for me, "If Rachel's right about you being a therapy dog, you better get ready to do your job".

I have no idea what she means, but I get a sinking feeling in my gut as I hop in the passenger seat, the punk holding the door open for me to get in. Once the door closes behind her, she starts the engine and peels out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I have to grip my nails into the seat to prevent myself from barreling into her as she turns onto the open road, causing others to honk and curse at her as she cuts them off. 

 _So much for driving safe,_  I think.

Braking her own rule, Chloe tries calling Rachel again, this being the 10th time in a few hours.

"Fuck you... you said you'd be here and it's not like you to bail" she mutters angerly, throwing her phone on the seat.

I catch sight of her lock screen, and what I see makes me do a double-take.

It's a picture of Chloe and Max.

I- I mean, Chloe and  _Me._

We're dressed in our pirate get-ups smiling for the camera.

I remember taking this photo with her, it was our last Halloween we spent together before... before...

I whine a little and push those thoughts out of my head, focusing on Chloe, who's rage fails to simmer down.

"I didn't want to do this alone but like everything in my life I'm going to have to," she continues.

 _Where are we going?_  I wonder, gaining enough courage to look out the window. Everything looks... somewhat familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"This isn't how I wanted it to happen, but I think it's best I'm alone, there are things I'm going to tell her that I don't want Rachel to hear or know".

_Wait..._

_Are we going where I think we're going?_

I look out the window again and the scenery clicks.

This is the route to the Arcadia Bay Cemetery.

We're going to visit my dead past self.

We're going to visit, Max.

My whines get unintentionally louder until Chloe snaps at me to pipe down. I know she doesn't mean to yell... this is stressful for both of us and I can't even begin to imagine what's going through her mind. Despite the anger, I can feel her raw dread, fear, and anxiety that comes with visiting me for the first time in 5 years.

"God, I don't even know what to say. What the fuck do you say to your dead best friend who died thinking I hated her?".

That hurts a little, realizing that I died thinking Chloe hated me when she thought I died hating her.

 ** _I don't hate you,_  **I bark, **_I never did..._**

"Fuck... I didn't even bring flowers" she mutters, pulling in to the large plot of land.

My anxiety begins to spike and I consider running as far as I can the moment I get the chance but I can't. Chloe needs me and I can't just abandon her because I can't handle something she can't handle either.

"What am I doing here. I can't do this... I can't face her, not like this, not like-" Chloe continues, only to get cut off when I place a paw on her lap and bark.

**_I'm with you till the end Chloe..._ **

She pulls the truck into a parking spot and looks at me, slowly pulling me into a hug when my head is pressed up against her chest again. I hold there until she sighs, her body and energy relaxing.

"I can do this," she says.

I bark in encouragement.

"I can do this," she repeats, pulling away and getting out of the truck, "I can do this".

 _I can do this, too_  I say to myself, following my owner through the grounds as she leads me to Max's (my) grave. It's a small hike up a path, a little ways away from where I remember William was buried, and it's no surprise that Chloe stops there first, paying her respects to her father.

"Dad," she says, her voice straining with repressed emotion, "It's been a while since we last talked. Sorry about that".

I sit beside her as she kneels down in front of the grave, and empty placard next to William's name.

"Things have... changed at home. Mom got remarried to a dillhole drill sergeant" Chloe sighs, clearly not wanting to talk about David, "I only tolerate him because he makes Mom happy, but other than that he's an asshole that hi-... he's not a nice guy to me". I note Chloe's slight pause but remain silent, also wanting to be respectful of her soft words. "So uh... what else new in my shitty life. Well, uh, I'm not in school anymore. Got kicked out for something I didn't do but at least I have a job at mom's diner, that way I can get money to get out of this hell hole and go to Cali with Rachel. That's a girl I met a few years back, after Max-... Anyway's, name's Rachel... I kinda got a thing for her, ya know... but... it's not as bad as I had it for-".

She stops again and changes the subject.

"I miss you a lot, dad. Things aren't the same without you... without the both of you. My dreams are back and I just can't seem to escape my thoughts anymore. But... I have a dog now, Blu... she's helping me through some shit. I just wish you guys were here to help me too. But then again, I doubt I'd be here if that were the case". She chuckles bitterly but carries on, "Anyways, I promise I'll visit more often but for right now I need to visit someone else before I wuss out". Getting to her feet, Chloe closes her eyes and mutters a final goodbye in hushed tones, before moving away and wipes her eyes of tears. "See you later, Dad. I love you".

I woof softly too, saying a silent prayer in my head before moving further up the hill with Chloe, watching as she comes upon a small, single gravestone next to a tree.

The plaque reads:

* * *

-In Loving Memory of-

MAXINE CAULFIELD

1995-2008

CHERISHED FRIEND AND BELOVED DAUGHTER

"Life is like a camera. Just focus on what's important, capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don't turn out – take another shot".

* * *

"I really wish you got another shot, Max" she mutters, reading the inscription on my (Max's) gravestone, "You deserve it".

_If only you knew, Chloe... if only you knew._

"So, um... hey," Chloe muttered, her voice thin and tight, her hands clenching with fear and frustration, "Long time no see".

I look up at her with concern, feeling that dark, weird energy from before returning.

She looks down at me and sighs, "Her parents are buried in the next plot over. She got her own grave because I wanted to have the stone say something special... just for her, ya know? Can't believe the rest of her family went along with it".

I cock my head to the side and look at the quote underneath the inscription, smiling as I do so.

_A quote to live by..._

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long to visit you," Chloe says, continuing to talk to the grave, "I'm an asshole for trying to avoid this for so long... I'm ashamed of myself for it if I'm honest. I'm not as brave as you were...".

I whine a little and try to get Chloe to know that it's not her fault and I completely understand her fear and inability to do this alone.

I wouldn't be able to either.

"I miss you,".

Her voice cracks.

"I miss you so much, and I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye".

The first tear falls, one of many more I'm sure.

"I didn't want it to end between us but it did. I did and I'm so sorry".

The air is silent for a moment before Chloe's voice gets caught in her throat and she chokes out a sob.

"I failed you as a friend".

 _No, you didn't,_  I want to tell her, but I still remain silent, not wanting to disrupt her,  _You didn't fail me... I failed you._

But my words and thoughts still go unheard, and Chloe continues to cry.

"I'm sorry".

I jump back when she suddenly falls to her knees and sobs, sad pitiful cries that make my heart sink.

"I'm so sorry... I never got to say goodbye, and you died thinking I hated you! I don't, I don't! God, Max, I don't hate you, I never did and I never could!" she sobs, "I never got to tell you how I feel! I loved you, I loved you so much and I pushed you away, and I'm sorry!".

I do another double take.

_You... loved me?_

I don't know if that hurts my heart more than her cries.

"It should have been me... you didn't deserve to die. I did. I  **do** ".

 ** _No,_**  I bark, rushing up to her and nearly knocking her down, _**don't say that!**_

She barely acknowledges me, that's how hard she's crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobs, pressing her hands hard against her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

I continue to whine and try to reach for Chloe's chest, but she's balled herself up in the fetal position, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

 ** _Chloe... please, please, please,_**  I whine, grabbing a bit of her jacket my teeth, tugging and pulling on her to get her attention.

She's shaking and shuttering, her teeth chattering as she tries to catch her breath.

"M- Max..." she mutters, "I need you".

_**I'm here!** _

"R- Rachel..." She mutters, "I need you".

_**I'm here!** _

"Mom..." she mutters, "I need you".

_**I'm here!** _

"Dad..." she mutters, "I need you".

 ** _I NEED YOU!_**  I howl, continuing to cry and whine as I desperately try to figure out what to do,  ** _I came back for you, Chloe! And I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste away. I'm HERE for YOU!_**

"I'm sorry," Chloe continues, "I'm so so sorry, Max. I just want to be with you again".

That makes something inside me snap and I swear I can feel my heart shatter.

No matter what I do, Chloe will never know I came back. She will never know that the girl she's crying for is sitting right beside her.

So I do the only thing I can at that moment.

I sit.

I wait.

And I simply be there for Chloe.

* * *

It takes a long time, but eventually, Chloe cries herself out, her sobs growing softer and her breath growing less harsh.

I curl up next to her, my nose mere inches from her limp, weak hand, ready to be there when she needs me.

But the punk is lost to her thoughts and dreams, the emotional breakdown draining all her energy.

It's getting late now, the sun starting to dip down below the horizon, so I know we're going to be here through some of the night if no one finds us.

And I doubt someone will.

I keep whining, my voice soft and full of concern.

I had guessed that Chloe had become...  _suicidal_  after my death... but I thought with Rachel, her mother and the support of her friends the thoughts and feeling would subside but I was wrong. The death of her father and me have permanently scarred my soulmate, broke her in a way that she might not ever recover from. I don't like seeing her like this, knowing that if she could just know who I am and why I'm back, things would be better. But that's not reality.

This is Reality.

And it sucks.

But not totally.

Rachel still hasn't shown up... and I don't expect her to until tomorrow.

I don't think I'm upset at her... but maybe it's like Erin said...

If Rachel is really Chloe's friend... she'd explain why she wasn't here today...

_And maybe she'll explain what's going on with her and Frank..._

Chloe whimpers in her sleep and I inch closer to her and rest my head on her hand, feeling as her fingers absently and subconsciously start stroking my fur. That seems to help her some more.  ** _I loved you too, you know,_**  I woof,  ** _I just never knew the words to tell you until it was too late. And by the time you found the tape, I was already gone._**

I wonder where that tape is now... and our time capsule... all my stuff... the new house... the car... everything.

I stop thinking when I hear someone approaching, but I don't move from my spot protecting Chloe.

"Blu?".

_Joyce?_

The tall, greying woman stands over us, concern painted on her face as she rushing up to her daughter who lays passed out on my grave. "Oh, Chloe... oh, baby," she says, pulling Chloe up to a sitting position and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

"Mom..." Chloe mutters weakly, her arms returning the hug, "I'm sorry... I couldn't do it".

"Hush, baby... it's okay. You're okay... I'm here, you're okay" she coos, looking towards me with a silent thanks.

"I want to go home,".

"Okay... okay sweetie, we can go home".

Chloe nods and takes a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

I nudge her hand once again and whine, letting her know that I'm still here.

Weakly... she gives me a smile.

"Thanks, Blu".

"Can you get up on your own?" Joyce asks, holding Chloe up by the arms.

"Yeah," she nods again, struggling to get to her feet. She manages, but her balance is off-set and it takes her a moment to gather her bearings and fully relax and take in reality, "I got it".

Joyce allows Chloe to lean up against her as they make their way back to the truck, me following close behind. "How'd you find me? How'd you know where to look?".

"Erin," Joyce replies, "She said you were goin' somewhere that you needed Rachel for... and this was the only place I could think of. I had her drop me off when I saw your truck".

"Oh...".

"We can talk about this later, okay?" Joyce continues, opening the door of her daughter's truck for us.

Chloe gladly obliges and clambers inside, me jumping up onto her lap and nestle between them as Joyce sits in the driver's seat.

"Am I in trouble?".

"No sweetie, we were just worried about you".

She scoffs softly but without her usual snark, "David was worried about me? Pfft, that's new".

"Don't start this, Chloe... not right now'.

But Chloe continues and I paw at her legs to get her to stop.

"He was probably just wondering if I was getting high or drunk or some shit more than he was worried about my safety".

"Enough!" Joyce snaps, making us both wince. "I know it doesn't seem like David cares, but he does... he just has his own ways of expressing it".

I can tell that Chloe wants to say something more but she holds her tongue.

"Now we're going to go home, and you're going to relax, okay? And I swear to god if I smell so much as a plume of smoke up in your room I'm gonna-".

"You won't," Chloe says, a hint of sadness in her voice, "I promise".

Noting the shift in energy once more, I move in closer to Chloe and do my best to comfort her.

"Thanks, Girl, _"_ she whispers, pressing our foreheads together, "You did good... you did a good job".

 ** _I don't feel like I did,_**  I woof,  ** _You're still hurting... and I want to make it go away._**

After a moment, Joyce pulls out of the cemetery and the drive is quiet, Chloe still trying to reach Rachel but with no luck.

"Maybe she just forgot," the taller blonde tries to justify, but Chloe knows better.

"No... this is the 13th time I've called. Something had to have happened".

"It's too late to visit the Amber's now...".

"I'll visit Rose in the morning, see what's up".

"... okay" Joyce replies softly, focusing on the road.

Another moment of quiet passes as we drive back through town and into Chloe's neighborhood.

"Are you okay?".

Chloe blinks as if confused by her mother's question.

"Seeing her again? I know it's a lot. I haven't been here in a while too".

"It..." she begins, "hurt...".

"I know...".

"I miss her so much, mom".

"I know, sweetie. But it's been 5 years... I think it's time you made peace with the past and try to move on".

"What?!".

"You need to move on, Chloe. Lord knows it's what I've been trying to do with your father".

"Oh, is that it? So you want me to forget and replace her like you did with Dad?! Is that what you think Rachel is to me, just a fucking consolation prize in place of Max?!".

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Joyce snaps, gripping her hands on the steering as she pulls in front to the Price household, "Now, you apologize for talking to me like that,".

"Why should I? You ask me if I'm okay after visiting my dead best friend for the first time since her funeral and then you tell me I need to forget her?! Fuck you!".

It happens so fast I almost don't react in time...

Chloe gets pushed back when Joyce slaps her across the face, her eyes growing wide in horror and fear.

I have to hold myself back again, I just start barking and growling at the now white-faced Joyce, Chloe pulling me closer when I start losing myself to my instincts.

"Chloe, I'm-".

"Get out..." she hisses, her voice low and dangerous.

"Chloe...".

"GET OUT!".

So Joyce does, and Chloe once again occupies the driver's seat and peels out of the driveway, leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake.

I can see the tears flow over Chloe's reddened cheek as she pushes me away to concentrate on the drive in front of her, but I can tell more than anything she just wants a hug. "Fucking... turning my mom against me. I didn't do anything wrong... I didn't" she mutters, trying not to get too emotional after what just happened at the cemetery but it's no use. She just continues to drive, still trying to reach Rachel but only getting radio silence in return. We put as much distance between her house as possible as the day slowly turns to night. So, we just drive, not having a set destination in mind. We travel well into the night until the truck starts sputtering on fumes and were forced to pull over and gas up at a small gas station placed at the very edge of town.

"I know you were just trying to protect me but mom wasn't going to like, actually hurt me," she says, letting me out to relieve myself as she returns the gas hose to its rightful place, "She's not usually like that".

I want to believe that, since, I don't remember Joyce ever acting like that when I was a kid, but I feel like there's something more to this than meets the eye.

"Usually only David hits me".

**_What?!_ **

"And now he's turned my own mother against me and convinced her that I deserve a beating to whip me into shape. Fucking bullshit. And now that I'm 19 not much anyone can do".

I nudge her hand and she kneels down allowing me to lick the dried tears off her bruised face. "You're so sweet, you know that, Blu? You're nicer than most people I know" she says, rubbing under my chin again. I groan with pleasure and wag my tail. "I'll give Rachel another call and see if we can crash with her, okay? If not... looks like I'm sleeping in the truck again".

I bark sadly in response to the fact that Chloe said 'again' to sleeping in her truck, and watch as Chloe pulls her phone out and dials Rachel, getting yet another voicemail message.

"Rachel," Chloe hisses, leaving her 17th message of the day, "Where the fuck are you? You bailed on me at the Two Whales and now you're ignoring me. Did I do something to piss you off... or... something? I really need a fucking place to crash and I'm freaking out because I can't go home or to American Rust... I just. When You get this... call me. I need you".

Looking up at her, and woof softly.

"Come on," she says tiredly, "Let's go find somewhere to hole up for tonight... hopefully, tomorrow will be better".

* * *

It won't.


	7. Black and Blu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: Pretty Vicious' "Black and Blue"

Tiredly, Chloe clambers up on to the roof of her house, having already hoisted me up here before her. She struggles a bit so I tug on her jacket and help her along. "Thanks, girl," she mumbles, laying back on the tiles as she catches her breath, softly stroking my fur. Neither of us slept last night, both of us too afraid to close our eyes. Chloe had pulled the truck off the road and into an empty parking lot about an hour after we gassed up, clearly afraid of whatever lurked in the dark. Nothing happened... I made sure of it, standing guard next to Chloe throughout the night. "Alright girl," she continues, pulling herself up to the window and leaning against it, "No one should be home so I can get a few hours of sleep in before work".

So, Chloe pushes the window open and peers inside, scoping the place out before gesturing me inside, softly encouraging me to go. I obey and carefully jump into the warm house, landing on the desk and avoiding all the junk, trash, bottles and papers strewn about on top of it. Once I'm inside, I turn back and look at Chloe, expecting her to climb through the window after me but... she doesn't.

Chloe  _vaults_ herself over the window sill and crashes onto the desk below, knocking over all the things I just avoided. "Ah, shit" she grumbles, rolling off the desk and onto the floor where she grunts and grumbles again, pulling an empty beer bottle out from under her, "Ugh... yeah, I'm gonna feel that later". I rush up to her just to make sure she's alright and she laughs warmly, giving me even more pets. "I'm okay... I'm okay" she coos, using me to help her get up into a sitting position, "Thanks".

I woof in response and lead her to her bed, watching as she lays back and sighs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Okay... I'll sleep till 1, go to work and then we'll see if Rachel is home, alright?" she says to me, patting the bed beside her for me to join her before tapping on her phone as she sets her alarm for later. I go to join her but something stops me and I freeze. I feel my hackles rise, a low growl rumbling from my chest.

"Blu?".

Someone is coming. I can hear them walking up the stairs.

They aren't friendly.

"Blue what's wrong?" she asks, looking up from her phone for a moment.

I start barking when David bursts through the door, anger wafting off of him.

Chloe jumps from the sheer force her step-father enters her room, startled. She grips her phone and pockets it, jumping off the bed before turning and faces David. "What the fuck, man?!" she yelps, "Get the hell out of my room!".

But David ignores her wishes and comes dangerously close to Chloe. I put myself between them, continuing to growl. "Where the hell were you last night?!" he snaps.

Chloe furrows her eyebrows, "Not here, and clearly, you know that or you wouldn't be asking".

"Do NOT talk back to me like that. Now, you WILL tell me where you were last night!".

I continue to growl, trying to hold down the feeling of impending doom.

"Why should I tell you?" she asks, trying to size up the mustache clad man, but she's small compared to him.

"Because I'm the adult here and you need to learn some discipline for once! You WILL respect me!".

"I will once you start respecting me!" she retorts.

"You'll earn my fucking respect when you stop acting like a fucking loser! Getting drunk and high every night, worrying your mother sick!".

"I don't get drunk every night, asshole!" Chloe yells, quickly losing her temper, "I haven't gotten drunk in months okay? I haven't since I started working!".

"Then fucking explain THIS!". David grabs the bottle Chloe had landed on earlier and shoves it in her face, refusing to respect her boundaries.

She pushes his hand away and groans, "That's old. In case you haven't noticed I'm not the best at keeping this place clean, so can you please get the fuck out of my room?".

"Then why the hell are you acting all loopy, eh? Your eyes are fucking bloodshot! Stop lying to my face!".

"I'm exhausted, okay? I fucking slept in my truck last night, alright! Now, piss off! I don't want to fight!".

"If you don't want a fight, don't start one!".

I start barking again, getting sick of this asshole continuously push Chloe to her breaking point, knowing very well (at least I assume) that she has a short temper. He's just doing it because he thinks he can.

Not anymore.

The man looks down at me and I can feel the anger in his eyes, but I refuse to cower under his gaze, continuing to bark and growl.

"Cram it you little shit!" he yells.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp sting in my foot and I yelp in pain and David kicks me, his shoe jamming into my paw. When she realizes what happened, watching as I stumble to the ground completely stunned, Chloe fucking snaps.

"DON'T YOU DARE KICK MY DOG!" she screams, shoving him away from me with all her strength.

David reacts quickly, not even fazed by the action, and does the last thing I expected him to do. He turns, and he  **punches**  Chloe.

Not hit.

 **Punches**  Chloe.

She goes falling backward, crashing into the boxes and other things that were strewn across the floor. She hisses in shock and grabs the side of her face, groaning and squirming in pain. "Aggh! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! You fucking punched me, asshole. Fuck that hurt, that fucking hurt!".

I lose it.

The overwhelming instinct to protect Chloe takes over and I lunge at the still stunned David, grabbing his ankle in between my teeth and biting down  **hard.**  He screams nearly as loud as Chloe did and starts thrashing around, which only makes me bite down harder. "Call her off, call her off!" he cries, falling to the floor and using his other foot to try and kick me off.

"Blu!" Chloe yells scrambling up to her feet and ignoring the small trickle of blood that drips from her nose, clearly startled by my action, "Get off of him!".

But I don't.

And Chloe doesn't stop me.

Not yet.

By now, David has kicked me a good 3 or 4 times, and I feel my own blood trickle down my muzzle, fuzziness forming at the edge of my mind.

"David! Stop kicking her and she'll let go!" Chloe continues, seeming scared to approach me, "Blu. Blu! let him go! I'm fine, see?".

**_T̸H̴I̷S̸ ̵I̸S̸ ̵W̷H̴A̷T̶ ̷Y̸O̸U̵ ̴G̴E̴T̵ ̷A̴S̴S̴H̵O̵L̶E̷!̸ ̵T̶H̷I̶S̸ ̴I̶S̶ ̴W̴H̷A̶T̷ ̷Y̸O̴U̵ ̵G̵E̷T̴ ̶F̵O̶R̶ ̴H̶U̸R̸T̶I̷N̷G̸ ̷C̴H̶L̷O̸E̷.̴ ̸M̶Y̷ ̸C̵H̷L̸O̸E̸!̵ ̵I̶ ̸A̴M̶ ̸N̷E̷V̷E̵R̴,̶ ̵E̶V̷E̵R̵ ̷G̸O̶I̶N̴G̴ ̷T̴O̷ ̵L̷E̵T̴ ̸Y̴O̵U̶ ̵T̷O̴U̷C̷H̸ ̸H̶E̸R̴ ̴A̷G̵A̸I̸N̴,̵ ̶Y̴O̴U̶ ̸H̸E̸A̵R̴?̸!̸ ̷I̸'̷M̸ ̴N̴E̷V̴E̵R̷ ̵G̶O̵I̵N̴G̶ ̶T̴O̵ ̴L̵E̶T̴ ̵Y̷O̶U̵ ̸H̸U̵R̶T̶ ̸H̵E̴R̷ ̷A̶G̵A̷I̴-̸_ **

"BLU!".

I jump when I feel two hands, Chloe's hands, grab me, pulling me off and away from David. I release my grip on him and go stiff, allowing her to push me back, my whole body shaking with fear and adrenaline.

_What just happened?_

"You're okay, you're okay" she coos for a moment before turning to David who grabs his foot and scrambles away from me, leaving a smear of blood on the hardwood floor.

_Where did I just go?_

He groans in pain and pulls up the leg of his pants to reveal where I bit him, "Fuck...".

All I see is red, but in reality, I barely broke the skin just enough to draw a good amount of blood. Nothing serious.

"I want that thing out of my house! That's an order!" he hisses, sounding even more pissed off than he was before.

"I don't take orders from you, asshole. Now get the fuck out of my room!" Chloe yells back, trying to mask the fear that's clear in her voice.

I can't tell if she's scared of David... or me.

"That thing attacked me, Chloe! I will not stand to have it in the same house as my wife!".

I can taste his blood in my mouth, mixing in with my own.

"And why do you think she attacked you! You fucking punched me! Punched me!".

"That was an accident and you know it," David tries to justify, even though we all know it wasn't an accident.

"Oh, and all the other times were accidents too then, huh?" Chloe says with a mock laugh, "I'm not your fucking punching bag, okay? You need to stop treating me like I'm your property and start treating me like a god-damn human being. Then, maybe you'll get your respect".

"I will not be spoken to like this. As long as you're living under my roof, in my house, eating the food I pay for, you will listen and respect me... or there will be consequences" David says as he picks himself up off the ground, standing on one foot.

_I bit him... I bit him, I actually bit him. Oh, god... oh god oh god oh god... what did I do? What have I done... oh, god._

"Newsflash, asshole, you're living under  _my_ roof, and just because you're my step-dad doesn't mean you're the  _man of the house,_ that job belongs to Joyce".

"Do not call your mother by her first name, have some fucking respect for her" David hisses again.

"She's my mom, I'll call her whatever I damn well please!".

"She's my WIFE!".

"I've known her longer!" Chloe retorts.

"You're treading on some mighty thin ice, missy. Now I suggest backing down".

Everything is shaking now. My body, the room, my breath. Everyone knows what happens to dogs who bite.

"What are you going to do? Hit me again?".

David doesn't respond to that, his anger refusing to subside. "I might have a little talk with your mother about your job".

That gets her attention.

"What about my job?".

"The deal was that you can keep it as long as you respect me, and that still hasn't happened. I've been giving you the benefit of the doubt for months. That ends now".

"You can't fucking do that!" she yells back, "I've been doing fine at work and it's been keeping me out of trouble... hasn't it?".

"No, you keep picking fights with me, so consider your job  **gone".**

"You can't do that!".

"I just did, and consider that mutt gone too. Fucking thing bit me and I will not stand to have it in the same house as my wife" David says, shifting around of his bad ankle as if to prove his point.

My paw is throbbing and the room is starting to warp at the edges. Chloe and David's voice are dipping in and out of earshot.

"You attacked me! You fucking barged in here on your own accord and started harassing me! You're the one who punched me when I was just trying to defend myself, and Blu just reacted like a fucking dog! She was trying to protect me!" Chloe yells.

I flinched when she says my name, my legs shaking as I struggle to keep myself upright.

"She attacked me, Chloe! And she's a mutt! You don't even know if that fucking thing has rabies!".

It's an empty argument and David knows it.

"She got all her shots the day I found her and she's been friendly ever since".

"Stop arguing with me god-dammit! What I say goes, understood? The moment your mother gets home I'm fucking taking that thing to be put down!".

My vision is starting to swim more intensely and I stagger and whine a little, but no one notices.

"You touch my fucking dog I'll tell mom the real reason she attacked you," Chloe says, her voice cold and bitter.

"Please, she won't believe you," David says, laughing at her threat, "She hasn't before, what makes you think she will now?".

"The fact that I have proof".

"What?"

**_What?_ **

Chloe pulls her phone back out of her pocket and waggles it in front of Davids ugly face, "I just recorded this entire conversation".

David's face goes white.

"You're bluffing...".

Chloe taps something on the screen and shows him a new recording but doesn't play, "You take my dog, I expose you".

"You're  _ **blackmailing**  _me?! Are you fucking insane?!"

"Yes! I fucking insane in the brain! And I'm fucking sick of being your personal punching bag! Now... you and me are going to make a little deal".

"I'm not-".

" _Do we have a deal?!_ " Chloe snaps, using more force.

David grumbles in pain and stares Chloe down, "I'm listening".

"Good. So, you tell mom you got hurt at work... twisted your ankle, stepped in some thorned bramble, I don't give a fuck... and I tell her I got into a fight. She'll believe that. If you so much as look at my dog wrong, I expose you. If you touch me again... I'll expose you".

"Fine. But if you so much as-".

"You try and start a fight with me? I expose you. I don't go looking for fights with you, David. You go looking for them with me".

Another grumble.

"You're still losing your job".

"That's fine".

I can tell that it's really not.

"Now get the  **FUCK** out of my room".

And with that, David staggers out of the room, limping himself down the stairs, and out of the house where Chloe and I stand and wait. We listen as he gets into his shitty car and starts it's shitty engine and drives away. Neither of us moves until the sound of his car fades from earshot.

All is silent.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Oh god... I can't believe that happened. That actually happened. Oh god," Chloe mumbles, starting to struggle for breath, leaning up against her desk for support. "I - I we... We did it,". She looks down at me and laughs shakily. "We did it Blu".

I flinch again when she says my name again. Chloe stiffens at that, noticing th blood on my face, not all of it David's. "Blu?".

I can't move, I can't breathe. Everything is fading to white.

She moves in closer, but I don't notice, "Blu?". Her hands are on my chest and I only get the slightest sensation that something is there. "Blu, are you okay?". I can't feel her and everything is starting to go numb. I sink to the ground as Chloe cries out my name.

"Blu!".

* * *

_"I- it's cool, Nathan... Don't stress. You're bro. Just count to three. Don't be scared... You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the boss"._

**_What... this again? Why am I hearing this... what does this mean?_** I ask myself, realizing that I'm back in the bathroom that I dreamt of yesterday, except this time things are much more vivid. I can feel the chill in the air, much too cold for this time of year in Arcadia Bay, and I can feel the sharpness of the boy's words piercing my eardrums.

I cant see who it is, I can't see anything really, I just have the vague idea of where I am and where things should be.

Suddenly, another person joins the boy.

_"So what do you want?"._

_"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say,"_ the unmistakable voice of Chloe says, "Now, let's talk bidness-".

Y̵̼̒O̷͈̓U̶̓͜ ̵̭́C̸̗͒Ā̴̬N̶͖͘Ţ̸͋ ̷̤͑S̷͚̊Ä̶͈́V̸͎̉Ȇ̸͇ ̵̭̒Ḫ̷̆E̶͓̒R̵͙̾

_"I've got nothing for you," the boy says._

_"Wrong, you got hella cash"._

**_What? Chloe... what are you..?_ **

"That's my family, not me".

"Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you've been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around school here...I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this bitch!" the boy snaps, quickly losing his temper.

T̴̩̓H̴͍̿I̶̢̐Ș̷̎ ̴͕̈́I̵͎̋S̸͉͛ ̸̥̎D̸͕͋E̷̞͠S̵͙͠Ṱ̶̂I̷͔̐N̵̼͘Y̷̯̏,̵̡͗ ̶̩͌M̴̀ͅA̶͈͗X̶̳͊.̷̙̓.̶̱̓.̴͎͌

 ** _Chloe, get out of there!_**  I yell remember how my last dream ended, ** _it's a trap! he has a gun._**

But my words go on unheard.

"I can tell everybody that **Nathan Prescott** is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-".

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" the boy named Nathan yells, shoving the gun at Chloe.

Ĉ̶̭H̶̱͘L̵͓͑Ỏ̴͉E̴͋͜ ̷͇͋P̸͉̀R̸̘̉Ḯ̸̧C̴̡̄E̸͔͑ ̴͙̏W̷̗̚Ì̶̮Ḷ̵̐L̵̲̓ ̶̞́D̶͔͑I̶̝̾E̵̫̽ ̴̡̎A̴̹͋N̴͚̋D̵̛̜ ̴̡͠Ÿ̷͖́Ò̷͉U̷̢͂ ̶̼͆C̴͚̏A̶͕͝N̸̗̄'̴̥̊T̷̗́ ̸̫́S̸̜̊T̸͚̎O̴͈̓P̴͖̕ ̸̲̃Ḯ̷̺T̵͍͒

_"Get that gun away from me psycho!"_

**BANG!**

* * *

I jolt back into consciousness...

_What..._

_What happened?_

_Where- am I?_

I'm vaguely aware of the passage of time, but as I open my eyes, something tells me a few hours have passed since our confrontation with David. My paw is still sore and I can feel it throb along to the beat for my heart. I focus on that for a while, listening to the steady strong rhythm of my own heart, reminding me that I'm still here, alive, with Chloe.  ** _Chloe..._  **I whimper, shifting around slightly on the soft surface I'm laying on. I can hear people moving around me, both girls, one older, one young. One of them is the punk herself.

 _"I think me 'n' Blu are gonna head out soon. Thanks again for letting me crash her for a while, Ms. Amber. It means a lot"_  Chloe says, trying to sound sincere even though it's clear she's visiting (where ever we are) unannounced and this _Ms. Amber_  lady, who I can only assume is Rachel's mom, took pity on her and let us stay.

 _"It's no problem, Chloe... I just hope Rachel will get here soon. I'm worried about her,_ " Ms. Amber says.

 _"I am too. it's not like her to just... not call me, or... you"_ Chloe replies.

_"I know. I've already called James and he said he hasn't heard from her since... since... with everything happened. Do you think... do you think something happened to her?"._

_"I- I dunno, Ms. A... maybe she needs time away from drama or something... I think she's under a lot of pressure with school and shit, ya know?"._

Chloe doesn't sound like she believes her own words, but I guess sometimes you have to lie to yourself to keep moving forward.

Ms. Amber is quiet.

_"Do you think she's miss-"_

I'm fulling awake at that point, and Chloe notices before the other woman can finish her statement. "Hey, girl," she coos, walking over to the couch I'm laying on, "Feeling better?".

I woof softly in response, my paw still sore from David stepping on it, but the pain has dulled down into a simple ache.

"Good... I was worried about you".

"How is she doing?" Ms. Amber asks, walking up behind Chloe, allowing me to get a good look at her.

She's about Joyce's height, dark brunette hair and fair skin. she's beautiful and yet... she looks nothing like Rachel. Not in the slightest.

"She's looking better," Chloe continues, rubbing behind my ears and making me grumble with pleasure, "She's sorta been out of it for most of the day, wandering around like a zombie, but it mighta just been the drugs the vet gave her for her paw".

I blink, my ears perking up with confusion,  _Drugs? Drugs for what?_ And then I look down at my paw, seeing it's concealed by a cast, meaning that that bastard David broke it. I let a small growl escape my lips at the thought that he hurt both of us, but I settle down when Chloe continues to stroke my ears and I feel myself relax again.  _I won't let him hurt you again,_ I promise silently, seeing a dark ring around her eye, knowing that it's a bruise from David. As the punk pets me, I watch as Ms. Amber comes closer and pets me too.

I give her hand a sniff and lick it, deciding that she's friendly enough to trust.

"She's really sweet for a shepherd, I don't think I've ever seen one this calm and still before,".

"That's cause she's a good dog, right girl?".

I wag my tail as she praises me and nuzzles my nose against her face.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Chloe," Ms. Amber says, pulling away and giving Chloe's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be sure to call you if Rachel shows up".

She nods and sighs a little, standing up to face the other woman, "I'll keep an eye out for her too, send her your way if I see her".

Ms. Amber smiles and hugs the punk, "Take care of yourself, alright? And try not to get into any more fights".

There's a heaviness around Chloe again as she chuckles shakily and laughs, saying how she'll try. "Ya know how trouble always seems to find me, whether I want it to or not". I slink off of the couch and nuzzle her hand, knowing first hand that Chloe doesn't want to fight, not with anyone... but the world sees that differently.

"Do you wanna take some dinner with you, sweetie? I made Chicken a la King?".

The heaviness continues and I can't help but whine when Chloe fakes a smile to cover up whatever pain she's hiding.

"I'm good... but thanks. My mom's making pot-roast tonight".

Ms. Amber frowns a little, and I can tell she doesn't believe her. "Alright... I'll see you soon,".

Chloe nods and pulls her hand away from me, shoving them in her pants pockets, "Yeah... see ya".

So, Chloe makes her leave with me in tow, seeming slightly more depressed than she was this morning.

It takes me a bit to get used to walking with the cast on my foot, but I quickly catch up to Chloe again. I go to nuzzle her hand again, but as we leave the fancy house, I can't help but notice how dark it is, which makes me pause in my steps, a cold chill down my spine.

 _How long have I been out?_  I think to myself, sniffing at the air with fear and confusion.  _I don't... I don't remember **passing out,**  all I remember is... just..._

When I bit David... that wasn't me, not entirely... It was as if something else possessed me for that time and I was just a bystander, watching helplessly as my body did as it wished. It was like... I lost myself for a moment, Like... I lost the last part of Max, the human, that I had left. I lost my humanity. Is that what happened to me? Did... Did I just cease to exist for a few hours and was replaced with an alternate version of myself? A version where I'm just a dog, not actually a human in a dogs body? A small whine escapes my lips, catching Chloe's attention.

"Blu," she says, noticing that I've paused in the middle of the walk, "Let's go"

She's cold and distant and growing bitter, so I shake off the unnerving feeling of not knowing where half my day went and go be with her, knowing that she needs me. And I need her. Soon we're in the truck and everything is still and quiet but the emotions are raging... my anxiety and her anger combat and collided with each other in a dangerous mix. We sit on the Amber's driveway for a while, Chloe just sitting there, her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel.

"Life is so unfair... isn't it, Blu" she mutters, deadpan and cold, "My dad died, my best friend died, my mom gloms onto step-fucker, and now, Rachel bailed on me...". She turns to me, her eyes filling with tears, "Is it really worth all this? All the is pain and suffering? I'm jobless, friendless, I got kicked out of school with no chance of them taking me back, I just..." she chokes on a sob, "I just don't know how much longer I can do this".

I stare at her for a moment, seeing the same vulnerability I saw at the cemetery and whine, not really sure what I could do to make her realize that this is worth it, that this life she has will one day get better. But I have no worlds or ability to tell her who I am, and even then I doubt the knowledge that I'm still somewhat here will help because someday I'm going to forget who I am and who I was and Chloe will be alone again... I can already feel it happening. So, I do and as I've always done, I nuzzle myself between her arms and press my head against her chest, feeling as she wraps her long, slender arms around me and holds on tight as she cries.

"The recording isn't real, Blu..." she continues, "I didn't get anything... nothing at all... It's fake, I lied and he's going to take you and hurt me again!".

Her grip gets tighter as reality crumbles.

I had a feeling it was fake, Chloe was too nervous to mask her anxiousness from me.

"You're the only good thing that I have left... don't leave me too, Blu".

**_Never... I'm never leaving you, Chloe. So long as I live..._ **

I hold there again, for as long as Chloe needs me, and I'm not even sure how long that is, but soon we leave the upside suburban neighboorhood and head back to the smaller rundown side of town, much to the punks dismay. We pass by my old house... the one where Max (me) and my (her) parents once lived, and I have to do a double;e take when I don't see the infamous " ** _FOR SALE"_**  sign out front, the one that haunted me my last few days alive as a human. I whine a little, shifting in the passenger seat as I try to keep the house in sight for as long as I can, but soon it fades from view.

"Hush," Chloe says, trying to sound optimistic about the situation that is bound to present itself the moment we return home, "We'll be okay".

She's lying to herself again, and I don't blame her, it's what I've been doing for as long as I've been back.

I turn to her, seeing her eyes red and puffy from crying, her black eye almost swollen shut.

" _I got into a fight, mom,_ " she mimics the conversation she plans to have with Joyce as she pulls into the driveway, " _No, I didn't see them, the assholes jumped me and hurt Blu... No, I didn't call the police because they don't care about trash like me... and apparently, you don't care either. If you did, you wouldn't have hit me, and you wouldn't let David abuse me like he does. If you really cared about me, you'd see how much pain I'm in... and... and how much I need my **m- mom**  back"._"

Her voice breaks but she holds strong and wipes her face clean of tears, taking a few forced deep breaths before slipping out of the truck and leaving me inside for a few minutes as she gives herself another rambling pep talk. "Okay... okay, you got this... you got this, Chloe" she mumbles, finally opening the door for me. I hop out and nuzzle my head against her legs as she walks, trying to get her to look at me, but her rambling continues all the way up until we reach the door.

"I got this," she says, unlocking and pushing the door open.

Joyce is at the door in a moment, and I can't help but yelp in surprise when she grabs Chloe and hugs her, hell, Chloe's just as surprised as me, and forces herself not to push the older woman away.

"Oh, Chloe! Where were you? You didn't come home last night and I was so worried and I-".

_Uh oh..._

"Your eye, Chloe what happened?".

For once Joyce seems generally concerned, but her mood sours quickly when David appears at the doorway.

"Speak up soldier, your mother asked you a question and you WILL respect her by answering, are we clear?" he says, a smug grin hiding under his gross porn stash.

She sighs.

"I got into a fight...".

"You and the dog?".

Another sigh.

"I got jumped okay, Blu tried to fight 'em off but they got a few good kicks in before running off," Chloe continues just like she rehearsed, "She's fine though... has to keep her paw in that cast for a month or two".

Chloe looks down at the ground, noticing David's barefoot wrapped in bandaging. She chuckles with mild amusement, "What happened to you?".

"Bramble," he says, mildly annoyed, "Shit's everywhere".

Joyce looks at Chloe, her gaze softening ever so slightly as she reaches over and touches the side of her daughter's face, "Are you oka-".

"She's fine," David intervenes before his wife can show any real sympathy of concern, "Now... what are you going to do".

"Go eat? Sleep? I dunno, what's it to you?".

"Take out the trash first, then you can sleep".

Chloe sighs and rolls her eyes, "Fine, but I'm going to eat first".

As she goes to move to the kitchen, David stops her, placing his hand on her.

"No,"

At first, I think she's going to snap...

But nothing happens.

And Chloe shoves his hand away.

"What?".

"After the shit you pulled yesterday, the way you spoke to your mother. You don't get dinner tonight".

"David-" Joyce begins but David cuts her off.

"Joyce, let me handle this".

She backs down.

"If your hungry, you have your own money to buy something with...".

Chloe furrows her eyebrows and fumes visible, "You can't fucking do that! You can't starve me! Mom tell him!".

But Joyce doesn't do anything.

"Mom!".

Still nothing.

"MOM!".

"Do as he says, Chloe".

She wants to fight, it's in her blood, But Chloe knows that it's useless, and David might not keep his promise.

"Fine... fine...fucking fine!" She snaps, pushing past him making her way into the kitchen, where I quickly follow, not wanting to stick around and hear Joyce and David bicker more. Chloe is continuing to mutter to herself, angry and cussing harshly under her breath, calling David words I never learned as a kid. "I fucking hate him... that fucking bastard is going to get whats coming to him. I swear one of these days I'm gonna-". But I cut her off by pushing my head into her side, causing her to teeter off balance. "Not now, Blu" she hisses softly, really not wanting to bother.

"Don't forget the bin in the garage too!" David calls, having returned to the dinner table with Joyce.

"Fine!" Chloe snaps again, seriously losing her cool.

I keep at it, nudging her with my nose even after I follow her to the garage, the kitchen garbage bag in her hand.

"Knock it off, I'm not in the mood," she continues.

I need her to focus on something else before she completely loses herself in anger. So I give her space for a moment, I watch as she ties up the bag and drags it through the house again and out the door. "Asshole can clean up his own crummy shit," she mutters, shuffling to the curb with me still nudging her every so often, "Maybe if mom wasn't so fucking desperate, things would be different". As she throws the bags inside the one from the garage makes an odd plastic sound as if something was being banged around.

It catches Chloe's immediate attention, and, after looking around for any peeping neighbors, she opens the bag digging through it for a moment before producing an old VHS tape from inside the waste, cover and all.

"What the-?".

She looks at it closely, the anger slowly draining from her body.

"Who the fuck still has VHS tapes? Ugh, must be David's... welp, good riddance to literal garbage. Too bad I can't throw David out with this" she says, throwing the tape back in the garbage without a care or second thought. I keep my eyes trained on it, forgetting about teasing Chloe. Something about that tape makes my insides squirm uncomfortably, but something inside me tells me I need to save it. That it's important for some greater reason that I'm not supposed to know yet. I keep an eye on the bin, watching as Chloe replaces the lid, dusts her hands and heads back inside, calling me to follow.

I don't at first, staring at the bin for a second before trotting lightly over to her truck, watching as she kicks the tire once before heading back inside.

"Come on, Blu," she says, "At least you get to eat...".

* * *

I stay in the backyard that night, knowing Chloe needed her space to fully cool down. So... once everyone is asleep, I find my way to the front yard where the trash can still stands. Whatever was on that tape... David wanted it destroyed, so it must be important. And If it'll help Chloe stay safe, I need it. Knocking the tall green bin over, I watch as the black bags tumble out of it, a small smile of satisfaction coating my lips. After making sure that I wasn't heard, I begin to dig and root through the thin filmy bags, ignoring all the pungent yet... _interesting_  smells until I find the tape in its plastic casing.

I take it in my teeth and hold it, deciding to leave the mess for David to clean up. (Unless her forces Chloe to then I'd feel bad). With my reward in my hands (paws?) I head back to the backyard where I bury the VHS in the last place anyone would expect.

Where our time capsule rested nearly 5 years ago.

It's gone now, Chloe and I never having put it back after finding out about William, so the spot remains vacant.

As I dig with my one good paw, I can't help but wonder what happened to all our stuff in the capsule... or, our stuff in general.

Our pirate gear and toys, books and clothes.

Our entire childhood... could be gone.

I push that thought out of my head and focus on digging, wanting to remember my past, not get stuck reminiscing in it.

Once the whole is big enough, I place the tape inside and cover it up, hoping that one day... I'll see what's on the tape, and see if it will help, or hurt Chloe.

 _God let it help her..._  I pray,  _give my Chloe a break... I don't know how much more she can handle..._

I just hope digging through the trash to save my owner's life doesn't backfire...

* * *

The next day, David blames the raccoons.


	8. We Were Younger

Living with Chloe as a dog has proved to be much more difficult than it let on the first few days. For one, the struggle to keep my odd compulsions down, having to result in reminding myself of who I am… or, who I was, nearly every day. I created a mantra of sorts, simple things to remember. My name, age, parents names, how and when I died and where I am now.

 

_ My Name is Maxine Caulfield. _

_ I am 13 years old. _

_ My mom’s name was Vanessa. _

_ My dad’s name was Ryan. _

_ I died in a car accident on September 28th, 2008. _

_ I came back to life as a dog to take care of Chloe. _

_ It is 2013. _

_ She is my caretaker. _

_ I am a dog with the memories of a dead girl. _

_ My new name is- _

 

“Blu?”.

I jump a little and wag my tail at the sound of my name, having been distracted by chewing on the cast wrapped around my paw. Chloe looks… tired and sad, her eyes have seemingly non-disappearing rings around them, showing off her lack of proper sleep. I don’t blame her, I’d lose sleep over wondering where my best friend is too. 

Rachel has been missing for a little over two months now, not a word, letter or phone call to anyone anywhere.

“Don’t chew on the cast, ya silly dog. Or I’ll have to put the cone on you again”.

I stop wagging and bark at that, remembering how uncomfortable and humiliating being in a cone was… and how David had laughed and teased me over it. 

**_I’ll stop,_** I tell her, hopping up on her bed and ramming my face into hers, showering her in sloppy kisses.

She giggles and pushes me away playfully, “Okay, okay… back off you dumb dog before I lick you back!”.

I pull away, making the dog equivalent to a smile and sit down on her bed, still excitedly pawing at the mattress.

**_You’re a dork!_** I bark, lying down beside her and nudging her arm in an attempt to get her out of bed, **_Let’s go for a walk! You haven’t been outside all week!_**

Chloe can tell that I’m antsy from being cooped up in the house for a long time, but for a moment she hugs me and closes her eyes, “Stay here for a minute okay? Then we’ll go for a walk”.

Tilting my head to the side, I hear the joy that was momentarily in her voice fade away. Pain replaces it, it heavy and loud… blocking almost everything else out. 

**_Chloe?_** I whine, nudging her again.

“How do you do it, Blu?” she asks, softly, “How can you be so happy? How do you do it?”.

I furrow my eyebrows slightly, not really knowing how (considering everything I’ve been through) I can remain so happy. I mean… I died and came back to find that the girl I loved is being beaten and abused, neglected even. And it was all because of me.

I have to live with the weight of single-handedly causing the string of events that caused Chloe’s life to be like this, I unintentionally caused her all this pain. Yet… every day I wake up feeling happy, with a smile and wagging tail with no idea how I do it.

**_I don’t know,_** I woof softly, sighing almost, ** _but I want you to be happy? Do I make you happy?_**

I know she can’t hear me or respond, but I really hope I do make he life a little less miserable.

“It’s just so easy for others, Blu… so why is it so hard for me? And… why-why does everyone seem to get a kick out of seeing me so sad and fucking-”. She breath catches for a moment, whining almost, “distraught and desperate for fucking positive attention. Is that a crime? I just… want to be happy”.

**_I know_ ** , I want to tell her,  **_I want you to be to be happy too._ **

Chloe sighs and scratches at my nose, rolling on her side until she’s facing me. “But I guess the world just doesn’t want me to be happy in any sense of the word… otherwise, I wouldn’t keep losing people I love”.

God… she sounds so hopeless and depressed, I can’t help but let out a sharp whine. I’m already terrified about Chloe doing something to hurt herself, knowing about her suicidal thoughts and tendencies. I just don’t want those thoughts to become a reality. I fear the nights where I have to sleep out in the yard, scared as to what Joyce and David might wake up to when I wasn’t there.

All I can do is hope that I’m doing enough to keep her alive.

“At least I have you, Blu,” she says, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into a tight hug.

I worm my way closer to her, burning my nose under her chin and closing my eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,”.

**_I’m glad I’m here too…_ **

**_I’ll always have your back, Chloe…_ ** I woof softly.

**_Always._ **

 

We stay like this for a while, in the quiet, empty house.

I sit as still as I can, exactly like I did the night we went to Max’s grave… no…  _ my _ grave. And even though it’s not the exact same type of situation, her pain is the same.

_ Lost… _

_            Alone… _

_                           Hurt… _

_                                        Angry… _

_                                                           Afraid… _

And Chloe doesn’t know how to handle it all, she doesn’t know what to do with all this pain that she keeps bottled up inside. The pain that is evident but everyone ignores. Everyone except me… but I’m a dog and there is only so much I can do.

She can’t go to her mom. Joyce has made it very clear that she sides with David more than she does her own daughter. It’s bullshit, and totally not the Joyce I once knew… but I guess that's the point. Joyce has changed, for the worse, but changed all the same.

Chloe has too, she’s grown colder and darker, more distant in these past months and I don’t blame her. If it were me, I’d do anything to escape my reality too. Maybe not with drugs and alcohol, but  _ something  _ to numb the pain.

I don’t sense that Chloe is in pain when she’s with me… not entirely at least.

Right now she’s calm, and for a moment I think she might have fallen asleep on me,  and she has… well, she’s  _ falling _ asleep. Her eyes are closed, and she’s calm.

Her heart rate is slow and normal, her breathing is steady and relaxed, and her hand absently runs up and down the length of my back, stroking and smoothing down my corse dark fur.

“Blu?” She says, her voice so soft that it’s barely a whisper, “I really wish Max was here too. She’d know what to do”.

**_I’m right here, Chloe…_ **

**_Even if you don’t know it yet…_ **

**_I’m right here…_ **

After a moment, Chloe is asleep and I stay next to her for a while longer before worming my way out from under her arms. I give her one last lick on the face, watching her face scrunch up slightly and her nose wrinkle, before sniffing around her room.

I can still see the charred marks from when we blew up those Barbie with firecrackers. The wood still carries a pungent stench of smoke and black powder that stings my nose and causes me to sneeze a few times. It’s a happy memory for me, mixed in with a bittersweet pang of regret and lost innocence.

Moving on from her room, I nose my way out to the hallway. It’s... weird being alone in the house that had a major part of my upbringing, and while I’ve been alone in the house before… this time feels different for some reason.

Whatever that reason is, it draws me through the house, pulls me towards the banister that I broke all those years ago. The crack is still there, glossed over with varnish sure, but it’s still there, and as I press my nose up against it, there is no trace of the girl I once was.

Now I wander over to the attic area, where long ago we looked for buried treasure and costumes for our pirate adventures.

My scent has faded from here too, well… Max’s scent at least. Blu’s (my) scent is taking over all the spots where Max used to play. 

It’s as if time itself is replacing me.

Part of me always knew and was aware of this happening, but it’s still a slight shock and dose of reality that… the person I once was is gone.

I shake my head and continue onward, carefully trotting down the stairs and to the kitchen, remembering myself standing here, covered in flour and syrup from making pancakes. I took a picture of them that day… the last photo Chloe has of William. I let out a whine thinking about that day, deciding it’s best that I just move on and focus on something else.

The wine stain is still there, and I can faintly smell the pungent scent of wine and cleaner. Joyce was so upset that day… and we scrubbed for hours trying to get this stain out but it never did, huh. But… the memory is still there, and this is a good one.

So that’s where I decide to curl up and rest, which is something I often do in spots with memories of Chloe and me, finding the energy and aura there oddly comforting. There’s a patch of sunlight here too even more enjoyable

Well, Chloe herself is the most comforting object from my past, but even she needs time to herself to lament and reminisce about the past… and future.

Sometimes Chloe will leave during the night, while everyone is asleep, and head out onto the roof for a smoke, or a bottle of beer she snagged from David. I stay with her those nights, sitting beside her as she cusses at the stars for cursing her to live such a shitty life. She’s mostly drunk or high at that point, crying and curling up into a ball under a blanket on the roof but her pain is real.  _ A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts _ and what not, and most of the things Chloe talks about are how much she wished her mom would love her again, and how she wishes I (Max) were here, and now Rachel.

Since the day of her disappearance, I haven’t had any more dreams of the girl in the… weird  _ darkroom _ and part of me has drawn these two occurrences as anything but a coincidence. Part of me feels that my dreams and Rachel are connected in some way, but I don’t know how. Could Rachel be in this scary picture room? Hurt and alone? Or is it nothing more than a dream?

I mean… I’ve had dreams of Chloe getting hurt, and each time it felt so real but it never was. Could this be nothing? Just a dream?

I might never find out… I just hope that we can find Rachel. And soon.

I don’t know how much longer Chloe can last without knowing. I can already feel her starting to slip, and not in a good way.

Maybe that’s why I can smell Frank on her more than I usually did, well…  Pompidou too. Chloe had once commented that I was jealous when I scoffed at his scent, slightly annoyed that my scent was lessened and overpowered by his.

_ Stupid dog things basically. _

But it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Frank is a drug deal, because along with his scent is the of drugs, or what I understand is drugs.

With a slight whine, I curl up tighter and close my eyes, trying to focus on better memories, of pancakes and wine bottles from our youth.

 

I don’t know how long I’m asleep, but I figure it’s not long because the sun has barely moved in the sky when Chloe wakes me up from the spot on the floor.

“Hey, dog,” she coos, “Sorry I fell asleep. It’s been a long day”.

I grumble a little and stretch, yawning as my large floppy tongue rolls out of my mouth.

“You still up for that walk?”

I look up at her and try to smile, barking and wagging my tail.

“Alright, Blu… let’s get your leash and go for a walk. I’ll take you somewhere… uh, special… I guess. I haven’t been up there in a while. You’ll like it, I think… got a nice view of the ocean”.

My ears perk up at that.

Could she be talking about the lighthouse?

The last time we were there was… about a month before I died. I had planned on telling Chloe I was moving that day… but she was just so happy hanging out with me that I couldn’t bring myself to just crush her happiness like that.

I woof softly, wagging my tail in excitement.

Chloe forces a smile and gestures me to get up off the floor and follow her. “Alright girl...Lemme get changed. It’s gonna get cold where we’re going”.

I bark again in response and run off to the front door as Chloe returns upstairs to change. I dig my nose into the small crate that houses my toys, treats, and leashes, and grab the first one I find. Then, like the good dog I am, I sit and wait patiently for Chloe to return, which she does eventually, but instead of walking to the door, she slinks off to the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge and taking the leash from my teeth. “Just a little treat for me, girl,” she explains, shoving the very clear beer bottle into her jacket pockets, “Let’s just hope we don’t get pulled over”.

I growl in disapproval.

“Don’t give me that look,” Chloe says with a chuckle,” I won’t drink it in the car,”.

It’s not like I can do much to stop her… unless I snatch her keys and hide them, but it’s more trouble than what it’s worth, so I just allow Chloe to lead me to the truck as we both hop in and drive away towards the lighthouse.

 

It’s a quiet ride between us, aside from the blasting music between us, but even then it’s a soft indie song I’d never expect Chloe to listen to.

_ I'm somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I'm nowhere, you're nowhere _

_ You're somewhere, you're somewhere _

_ I could go there but I don't _

“She would have been 19 today,” Chloe says suddenly, taking a drag on a cigarette, “I was gonna take her up to the lookout again, maybe with you… so some sightseeing, talk-”. 

She chuckles.

“Probs makeout or something”.

I roll my eyes and woof softly.

**_Gross..._ **

“I just… don’t feel like this is really happening,” Chloe continues, “But… at the same time, it feels like I already lost her before she went missing”.

If I could talk, right now would be the time I’d tell her about Rachel and Frank, but alas I can’t communicate that to her, no matter how hard I try. I’ve spent hours trying to figure out how, even going as far as remembering the Shaggy Dog movie and how Tim Allen had to spell out things with a box of Scrabble letters, but as far as I know Chloe doesn’t have that game, and who's to say I can even comprehend letters as a dog.

So I just whine softly and nuzzle closer to her, feeling as she gently strokes the thin patches of fur on my ears in a soothing fashion, I can't help but let out a pleasured grumble, my tail swishing back and forth in the rhythm of the music.

_ I could call you on the telephone _ _   
_ _ But do I really want to know? _ _   
_ _ You're making love now to the lady down the road _ _   
_ __ No, I don't, I don't want to know

Part of me wonders if she knows if she knows Rachel wasn’t faithful. But then again I don’t know if Chloe and Rachel where an actual couple, Chloe sure thinks so but… why would she have wanted to ask Rachel out if they weren't already dating?

It’s a lot to think about, especially for a 13-year-old girl trapped in a dog’s body, plus… relationships are weird and not something I thought about often as a kid. Well, maybe aside from petty crushes and such.

So while Chloe drives and smokes, the wind from the open window whipping her bright blue hair, I close my eyes once more, listening as she sings softly along with the song. “ _ Goodbye to my Santa Monica dream, Fifteen kids in the backyard drinking wine, You will tell me stories of the sea, And the ones you left behind, And the ones we left behind, _ ”.

She sighs so softly and tiredly as she leans her hand against her face, looking out onto the open road almost dreamily. 

“What happened to you, Rachel,” she whispers, pulling her truck into the parking lot of the hiking trail that will lead us to the lighthouse, “Where are you?”.

**_I wish I knew, I wish I could find her for you Chloe,_ ** I whine, nuzzling her hand as she sits idle in her seat, the cigarette in her hand burning down to the stub.

She flicks it away before it burns her hand, hopping out of the truck wordlessly and pulling her jacket closer to her body, “Come on, Blu”.

So I jump up and follow, the smell of the ocean and green, green trees reach my nose. It’s a powerful smell, one that holds years worth of memories with it, so… of course it makes me sneeze.

Chloe tries not to show her amusement, but the cant holds back and chuckles a little, “Bless you, dog. What, you never been to the ocean or forest before? “.

I bark again in response, despite knowing that she won't understand me.  **_In another life, I went here with you._ **

“Huh, alright. Now come on, let’s put your leash on… as much of a rule breaker as I am, I don’t want you to get into trouble out here,” She says, gesturing for me to come forward as she clips the leash on my collar, “And I don’t want you chasing squirrels either, don’t think I’ve forgotten that you chased the neighbor's cat around the block,”.

Now that wasn’t my fault, that cat had it out for me from the start. I couldn’t help it if I was urged to chase it up a tree when it started swinging its claws at my cone covered face.

I grumble and growl to myself as Chloe laughs again, walking further up the path. For a bright warm day in July, it’s oddly cold up here, and it’s not because of the ocean. I can tell. It’s something else, but I don’t know what.

I’ve been having these feelings for as long as I’ve been a dog, the feeling that something else is brewing in Arcadia Bay, something  _ evil. _ And I don't think it’s just my dreams that prove this fact. The town just shrouded in darkness, especially now with all of Rachel’s missing person posters littering the streets and every telephone pole in a 15-mile radius.

“Alright, it’s right up here. Best view of all of Arcadia Bay” Chloe says, walking up to the clearing next to the lighthouse.

But I’m not looking at the view, I’m looking at the small tree stump near the edge of the cliff, next to the map of the whole town. I remember this stump, I remember Chloe and I carving our names into the wood a few days before William died, we’d come here with my parents, so I’d have a chance to tell Chloe that I was moving, but I never did. Instead, I suggested that we carve our names here so that we would always have and share a moment her, forever. She knew then of course, with what I learned the day he died, but Chloe never let on, and I never knew why she never made a big deal about it. Maybe it was for my sake… or her own.

But I’m drawn to it, tugging on the leash as Chloe tries to pull me back, “Hey! Don’t go over there, I don’t want you stretching or peeing all over that”.

Her voice is warning and stern, but I don’t listen. I simply walk over and sit down in front of the stump, giving it a sniff.

**_That’s me!_ **

“Blu, please. I’m not nearly drunk enough to think about her right now, please… let’s go? There’s a bench right here, I want to just sit down and forget about shit for a while.”

I look up at her and whine, barking again.

**_But Chloe… that’s me!_ **

**_I’m Max!_ **

**_I’m here!_ **

But she doesn’t understand, and tugs on my leash… finally budging me from my position. “Come on, Blu,” she says, pulling the beer bottle she stashed away out of her pocket.

I can’t say I like it when Chloe gets drunk… not that she scares me or anything, she doesn’t get angry… just more sad. 

David is the one who scares me.

He doesn’t hit Chloe, but that doesn’t mean that he hurts her. He does in different ways.

He forbids her from leaving the house, and when she does, David doesn’t allow her to eat that day. If Chloe forgets to take out the trash or tidy up the yard, he’ll cut power to her room. If Chloe talks back to him or Joyce, David’ll lock me in the garage at night.

And Joyce, Joyce does nothing about it, she just allows this man to hurt and abuse her daughter.

Chloe drops my leash and heads for the bench, allowing me to follow freely beside her. Except, she doesn’t sit on the bench, she walks straight for the edge and stares ominously down and the crashing waves and jagged rocks below. Taking the bottle and popping off the cap, Chloe takes a long hard swig and flops down, her feet dangling over the edge.

I don’t even realize it, but I’m tense… having half expected to see Chloe throw herself off the cliff, but I remember when we were young she’d do the same thing, reducing me to tears in fear that she was actually going to do it.

I whine unintentionally and rush up to her, nudging my nose under her arm.

**_Please don’t scare me like that again,_** I beg.

“It’s okay,” she reassures, “I’m not upset at you, Blu. I just… I don’t know, today isn’t a good day for me”.

I woof softly, pressing myself up against her as we watch the bright orange sun start to slip behind the waves on the horizon. If I had a camera, I’d take a picture of this moment, of us silhouetted by the sun, our shadows long and dark behind us.

“They call it the ‘Golden Hour’” Chloe says between sips of her beer, “That’s what photographers call it… at least, I think so,”.

**_At least you paid attention when we were kids,_ ** I bark, my tail gently wagging.

“I haven’t been up here in ages,” she continues, “not since we saw Sera again,”.

**_Sera?_ ** I ask, turning my head to the side and perking my ears up.

For once Chloe seems to get what I’m saying, or she’s just drunk enough to overexplain things to her dog.

“Rachel’s birth mom,” she says, taking another swig of beer, “Rose is her adopted mom and *hic* that bastard James is her … dad”.

I get the feeling that’s a whole thing I don’t want to get into or know about.

“I bet he’s not even looking for her,” she mutters angerly, “fucking bastard only hurt her… lied to her, *pfft* I would never to that to her. I was good for her, it’s not my fault she ran away. She’s missing and something happened to her”.

Chloe’s just talking now, not to me or to herself… just to the world. The world, she says, listens to her, more than anyone else in her life (aside from me of course). Her words are heard but not thrown back at her, that’s all she wants. Not to be heard, but to be listened to.

She sighs again and throws the bottle as far as she can out to sea, “We’ll find her if it’s the last thing I do”.

**_I’m with you till the end, Chloe,_ ** I bark, resting my head against her shoulder,  **_We’ll find her._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading :D
> 
> Updates are coming soon!!


End file.
